Pura sangre
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanos, familia. ¿Que ocurriría si ambos quisieran ser algo más?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

Mi amigo, mi hermano, jamas habría pensado que acabaría así con el.

Un beso inocente, un delicada caricia... y todo se rompió.

Una vez, cuando era ya niña, me dijeron; nunca digas nunca, porque esa palabra, es pecado.

Cuan equivocada estaba cuando pensé que era mentira, que era una blasfemia; mas a veces lo imposible, lo impensable, se hace realidad.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 1: MI HERMANO

-¡¡Bella!!- me gritó Emmett.

-¡Nooo! Quiero dormir más- protesté.

Emmett, no me hizo caso y tiró fuertemente de mis sábanas.

-¡¡SOCORRO!!- grité -¡Edward defiende a tu hermana!- espeté.

El rió, haciendo el papel de santo.

Al final, caí rendida en el suelo, casi debajo de la cama.

Todos se rieron de mi deficid de sueño.

...........................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Me fui a desayunar, ignorando las miradas burlonas de mis hermanos; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice y Rosalie.

Todos somos hijos del eminente doctor Carlisle Cullen, la perfecta familia Cullen, al menos por su parte. Todos son hermosos menos yo.

Rosalie es una modelo, y Alice podría serlo si tuviera más altura. Emmett, Jasper y Edward son dignos de portada "Super pop" y yo... Bueno, yo soy normalita, ni muy alta ni muy baja, piel pálida y cabello castaño, absurdamente aburrido.

Sinceramente, a veces me siento avergonzada al estar en compañía de mis hermanos, me da la sensación de que los dejo en ridículo, con mi patético físico y personalidad.

A ellos eso no les parece importar o preocupar, es mas, muchísimas veces me defienden a ojos ajenos, porque además de no valer mucho físicamente soy una rarita, si lo que oís, mi mente no funciona como la de los demás y eso muchas veces me hace sentir desplazada y ajena al mundo que me rodea.

-Deberiasis prepararos para las escuela- poclamó Esme, nuestra madre.

Asentimos aborrecedios, tomanos nuestra mochila y nos pusimos en camino.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**mar(II)etta: aki una servidora presentando nuevo fic!! como pronto estaremos en navidades podré actualizar a menudo oks?¿**

**Weno, agradecer ayuda a mi amiga Gloy4everPink ke fue la que me animo a hacerlo mientras hacia la payasa tocando la flauta dulce. Por cierto ke sepais ke le estoy dando la tabarra xra ke actualice.**

**GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ESTO NO ES DE HERMANOS

Nos acabábamos de mudar a Forks y como no, seríamos tema de conversación en los próximos milenios; en aquel pueblo nunca ocurre nada nuevo.

-Bájate Bella- me ordeno Alice, mi hermana menor.

Negué; en eso tampoco me parecía a mis hermanos, ellos eran muy extrovertidos mientras que yo…. Un bicho raro.

Noté que mi puerta era abierta, y segundos después, el imponente cuerpo de Emmett cubría mi foco de huída.

-¡Suéltame!- protesté cuando me agarró en brazos.

El rió, no parecía preocupado por ser el centro de todas las miradas.

-Porfavor- imploré- seré buena.

No quería parecer una chica desquiciada delante de las miradas especulativas del resto de estudiantes.

Me hizo caso, pero yo, desobedientemente huí hacia mi coche, entré en el, y cerré con llave, preparando mi intento de huida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió una voz aterciopelada.

-Irme- contesté simplemente, él no me lo iba a impedir.

Suspiró exasperado.

-Siempre igual- murmuró para si mismo.

Le ignoré.

El rió al ver mi expresión furibunda.

-Vamos _hermanita _tampoco es para tanto- odiaba cuando pronunciaba esa palabra.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Bella, mírame.

Y entonces cometí un error.

Sus esmeraldas brillaban temibles, avasalladoras.

-N-No iré- tartamudeé.

Sonrió complacido, le encantaba el efecto que producía sobre mí; a menudo me hacía cambiar de opinión de esa manera.

Sus ojos me traspasaron, y yo, temblé.

Una de sus cálidas manos acarició mi rostro, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo a romperme.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el mar de sensaciones que siempre me producía su toque.

Su cálido aliento me golpeó, deliciosamente cerca.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a el instituto?- inquirió.

Negué suavemente, luchando por mantener un mínimo grado de lucidez.

Su boca acarició mi frente, me estremecí, normalmente no le suele hacer falta llegar tan lejos.

-Me estoy empezando a inmunizar de tu toque.

-No lo creo- afirmó seguro de si mismo.

Su boca se deslizó hacia mi mejilla mientras hablaba, haciendo temblar deliciosamente mi piel.

Justo en ese instante, decidí que a ese juego también podíamos jugar los 2.

No estaba segura del efecto que le producía a Edward, pero crucé internamente mis dedos para que el tampoco quede impune.

Deslicé mis inexpertos dedos sobre su cabello de color bronce, insegura de saber cual será su reacción.

Se arqueó inconscientemente sobre mí, esteorizando su aprobación.

No sabía que le gustaba que le tocaran el pelo; aunque recuerdo que una vez riñó a Esme por hacerlo ¿Por qué a mí no me decía lo mismo?

Enterré profundamente mis manos en el mismo y el gimió.

-¿Me dejarás irme a casa?- inquirí satisfactoriamente. Ya sé porque Edward hace eso conmigo, la sensación de poder es increíble.

Negó, parecía incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

Sonreí.

Inesperadamente, me encontré a su cuerpo ceñido sobre el mío, no sé en que momento nos había quitado los cinturones.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello.

-No intentes jugar conmigo- aseveró con voz ronca.

-No lo hago.

Noté el leve roce de su boca sobre la mía.

-¿Vendrás a clase?- sus labios me hicieron cosquillas al menearse tan cerca de mi piel.

Asentí rendida.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, firmes y a la vez dulces.

Salió del coche y me ayudo a incorporarme, tomando mi mano, sin soltarla en ningún instante en todo el caminó.

Y justamente, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar "Digas lo que digas, esto no es de hermanos".


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: INSTITUTO FORKS

Entramos en una sala, a donde nos asignarán; clase y tutor.

Odiaba ser la nueva; como siempre, adoraban a mis hermanos; porque ellos son los más guapos, inteligentes…

Mientras que a mí, de alguna manera me desplazan: no es que ellos me ignoren, todo lo contrario, siempre cuentan conmigo para todo; únicamente, la mayoría de adolescentes pasan de mí; para ellos soy invisible.

-Tranquilízate Bella- me apremió Edward tirando de mi brazo.

Me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo, mientras el me envolvía protectoramente.

Se sentía tan bien asi…

Habían sillas libres, pero él me acopló en su regazo, no me molesté en replicar; siempre lo hacía; al igual, que Jasper lo hacia con Alice, y Emmett con Rosalie; había gente que decía que parecíamos parejas… pero… No puede ser posible, somos hermanos, y nos queremos mucho. Punto.

Por fortuna, y gracias a nuestro apellido, fuimos asignados en la misma aula y tutor.

Suspiré satisfecha.

-Menos mal que nos toca justos- afirmé- no sé que haría sin vosotros.

Edward rió masajeando mi espalada tensa.

Nos incorporamos, yendo a nuestra clase.

-Hola- saludó una voz femenina- ¿Eres nuevo?

Edward se giró, asintiendo.

-Somos Jessica y Lauren, encantadas- sus voces sonaron burdamente seductoras.

Buaj…. En todo el tiempo que llevaba, Edward nunca había tenido pareja, espero que sus hábitos no cambien.

-Encantado, esta es Bella, mi…

-_Hermana –_justo en este instante, mataría al inventor de aquella palabra.

Rieron, al observar que yo no era ningún obstáculo en su conquista.

Me puse de puntillas, y acaricié su garganta con mis labios:

-Vamos a clase _hermanito_- murmuré rezando por que mi voz sonara seductora.

Edward se estremeció, y me envolvió con sus brazos siguiendo su camino e ignorando a nuestras acompañantes.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- me hice la inocente.

Si piensan que iban a estar con mi _hermano _favorito, estaban muuy equivocadas.

-A nada- le aparté un mechón de su cabello cobrizo, poniéndolo detrás de sus orejas, acariciando su piel con mis manos.

-Te quiero- afirmé rodeándolo con mis manos.

-Yo también te quiero.

Puede que yo no sea muy guapa, o… lista, pero de una cosa si que podía estar segura, NADIE me va a robar a MÍ _hermano._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: wojojo!!! Que egoísta es nuestra Bella; por lo menos lo podría compartir conmigo :P**

**Algunos me habéis enviado reviews preguntándome si son hermanos de verdad, lamento no poder contestar a esa pregunta; solo puedo decir, que tengáis paciencia, pronto se verá.**

**GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡VOLVÍMOS, VICTOR Y YO! Mi pequeñín resucitó del mundo de los muertos por vosotros. ¡Sois los mejores!**

**De verdad, me alegró muchísimo todos los reviews que nos enviasteis a mi y a Víctor, dándolos ánimos, verdaderamente hasta que ocurren cosas así, no te das cuenta de lo que valen los buenos amigos; va por ti, Nona, muchísimas gracias, por actualizarme, pasando todo lo mío escrito a mano a Word; que seguramente tubo que ser un palo, impresionante. Por eso te dedico este cap, con todo el amor del mundo.**

**Ah, y gracias también a ti Glo, por colgarme la nota de autor.**

**Y a vosotros, los que leéis también, lo sois TODO.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 4: MIKE NEWTON

Estábamos en clase de EF **(N/A: como dije en "Marginada" gimnasia) **y, como no, nos tocaba jugar a fútbol.

Gemí de manera audible.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió, Mike… creo.

Le miré de manera significativa.

-Uhm… Solo es que no soy muy diestra en los deportes- me excusé; no queriendo dar mas detalles.

-No te preocupes- me lanzó una sonrisa demasiado cálida para mi gusto- yo te cubriré.

Me encogí de hombros sabiendo que iba a morir.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Terminamos el partido; solo que yo no recibí ninguna balonada y Mike –como me gusta este chico- interceptó todas las suyas, más 5 o 6 mías.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirí con un poco de culpabilidad, todo había sido culpa mía.

-Si- se hizo el fuerte.

Asentí, no muy segura de su respuesta.

-Por cierto- espetó al observar que me escabullía hacia el aparcamiento- ¿Te gustaría venirte conmigo al cine este sábado?

Sonreí, viéndome optimista; nunca ningún chico me había pedido una cita, y mucho menos, he sido considerada una chica atractiva.

-Me encantaría- acepté feliz.

Sonrió, sonrojándose un pelín, lo que me otorgó aún, más confianza.

-¡Hermanita!- chilló Emmett.

De un segundo para otro, me encontré suspendida en el aire.

-¡Bájame!- protesté intentando sonar seria.

Me ignoró.

-¡El avión!- gritó, dándonos vueltas camino del aparcamiento como cuando tenía tres años.

Todo el mundo nos miro ¿Es qué siempre teníamos que llamar la atención?

-Payaso- le acusé en cuanto me dejó en el suelo.

Se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso a mí? Tu queridísimo hermano.

Le pegué una colleja riéndome.

En cuento vinieron todos, fuimos a casa.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- inquirió una cantarina Alice; se encontraba demasiado callado.

-Nada- afirmó cortante.

Preocupada por su estado, en cuanto llegamos a casa, me acerqué a su habitación.

-Edward- toqué a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

No contestó, por lo que husmeé, y finalmente entré.

-Estás muy callado- observé- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me miró a los ojos taladrándome con la mirada.

-Creía que nos lo contábamos todo- el tono dolido de mi voz le hizo hablar.

-¿Te gusta Newton?- inquirió aparentemente indiferente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Contesta a mi pregunta- su voz fue dura como el acero, monótona, sin sentimientos.

-No lo sé- suspiré.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, estava frente a mí.

-Esa no es una respuesta- las esmeraldas de sus ojos lucían con una tristeza que rayaba la melancolía.

-Yo…- me perdí en el mar de sus ojos.

Sentí como hundía sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándolo desde la raíz.

Su rostro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del mío; mis labios se entreabrieron, inspirando su delicioso aliento.

-¿Le amas?- cuestionó… ¿Dolido?

El brillo de su mirada atrapó a la mía, y yo, como un mero títere a su merced, no pude hace otra cosa, mas que negar con la cabeza.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en su boca, antes de que súbitamente, la uniera con la mía.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Aquí tenéis un minicómic que explica la resurrección de mi ordenador.**

**Mar(II)etta: (llora desconsolada encima del cadáver formateado de Víctor) ¡No te mueras, Porfavor no lo hagas!**

**Víctor: prométeme que cuidaras de Amparo, tu mochila, y que dejarás de escribir en clase.**

**Mar(II)etta: (frustrada) nunca.**

**Víctor: pues entonces me voy.**

**(Entra el técnico del seguro)**

**Técnico: no tan deprisa, tu no puedes palmar hasta septiembre, que será cuando tenga el ordenador nuevo.**

**Mar(II)etta: muajajaja, te vencí Víctor ¿Cómo te quedas?**

**Víctor: Muerto… no hablando literalmente.**

**Técnico: bueno, pues ya esta arreglado.**

**Víctor y Mar(II)etta: ¡¡ESTA VIVO!!**

**Técnico: ya sabéis, si queréis que esta pareja vuelva a actualizar, enviadles 20 REVIEWS.**

**Mar(II)etta: y entrad en el foro de mi profile, haber si tenemos suerte, y lo resucitamos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**No, fue culpa mía, por si fuera poco, el día siguiente que colgué el cap, se me escacharró el MODEM, (estoy empezando a considerar seriamente, si la tecnología me repele)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPITULO 5: REALIDAD

Cuando nos separamos, pude apreciar el brillo, sutil y melancólico de su mirada; como si fuera la persona, más feliz, y a la vez, más desdichada, al tenerme entre sus brazos.

Acaricié su cabello cobrizo, enterrando mis dedos en sus suaves hebras.

Súbitamente, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

-Bella- susurró, como si yo fuera alguien capaz de merecer su cariño- no me importa que seas mi hermana, te quiero aquí, a mi lado, por y para siempre jamás.

Sonreí, inmersa en sus esmeraldas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Bella, ¿Podrías traerme la carpeta? Está en el segundo cajón del armario marrón oscuro- asentí, y obedientemente, me fui a la habitación de mis padres, en busca de dicha carpeta.

El cajón era u lío de cosas, ropa, bolis lápices; aparté un par de libretas, y en el fondo encontré, la dichosa carpeta, pero cuando fui a cogerla, de la nada, apareció un doble fondo con otra carpeta negra en su interior, la abrí curiosamente.

Me quedé sin aliento; dentro, habían unos cuantos folios, amarillentos, como consecuencia de los años; en ellos, se encontraba escrito:

_Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan _

_Edad: 3 meses_

_Padre: Charlie Swan_

Dejé de leer; mis piernas empezaron a temblar, en el mismo, había una fotógrafa de un bebe; la misma que se hallaba en la entradita de mi casa; tomé otro folio.

_Nombre: Mary Alice Brandom_

_Edad: 5 años_

_(Traspasada del psiquiátrico…_

La visión se me hizo borrosa, y mis sollozos empezaron a brotar de la nada.

Otro folio:

_Nombre: Edward Anthony Masen_

Otro folio:

_Nombre: Emmett Mcatty_

No pude leer más, mis lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas de mis ojos, impidiéndome la visión.

¡Éramos adoptados! ¡TODOS éramos adoptador!

Mi vida había sido una farsa desde que cumplí los 3 meses.

Gemí, y cogí el teléfono de contacto de mi formulario.

Tomé mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, llamé:

_-Diga_

-Em… hola, vera, preguntaba por la solicitud de adopción de Bella Swan.

_-Un segundo._

Cinco minutos después:

_-Isabella Marie Swan, fue adoptada por Carlisle y Esme Cullen; sus padres siguen con vida._

-Me… ¿Podría? Dar el teléfono de sus padres.

_-Son de Phoenix, Arizona ¿Llamada internacional?_

-Si.

_-Enseguida le paso._

Momentos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar:

_-¿Diga?_- inquirió una voz femenina.

-¿Eres Renée Swan?

_-Si, ¿Quién es?_

-Soy Isabella Marie Swan, tu hija.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Seguro me matan por dejar el cap asi xD**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro minicómic (madre mía, me estoy viciando a poner estas paridas)**

**Mar(II)etta: estúpido modem ¿Por qué narices no funcionas?**

**Pablo: No sé.**

**Mar(II)etta: (desconcertada) ¿Y tú quien eres?**

**Pablo: Pablo.**

**Mar(II)etta: ams… ¿Qué Pablo?**

**Pablo: tu amigo fantasma muerto.**

**Mar(II)etta: OK**

**Modem: no voy a funcionar nunca (risa malvada)**

**Pablo: llama a los señores de vodafone.**

**Mar(II)etta: OK**

**Señores de Vodafone: ¿Diga?**

**Mar(II)etta: el modem tiene instintos malvados.**

**Señores de Vodafone: en 1 semana lo arreglamos.**

**Modem: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Mar(II)etta y Pablo: ¡Te vencimos!**

**Ala, otra parida más que añadir a mi larga lista xD. Por cierto, en agradecimiento a todos los que me enviasteis reviews, aviso que TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDEIS EN ESTE CAPITULO LOS RESPONDERÉ, asi que ya sabéis, ¡Aprovechad! **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: CONCLUSIONES

Mi respiración, era entrecortada, y mi mirada borrosa, no podía pensar en nada más que el dolor.

"_¡Cariño! Te puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras, aunque pienses que es mentira, había una razón por la que te dejamos, esperamos que nos perdones"_

Aquella frase seguía resonando en mi mente, como si de algún modo, pudiera conocer la razón con la cual acepté, ir a verlos, mañana.

Hoy era mi vuelo, estaba todo listo.

Los papeles de las adopciones se encontrabas detrás de los cojines de cada uno de mis hermanos, de manera que… así pudieran conocer la verdad.

Suspiré pesadamente, y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Phoenix era un lugar, de eso, que cubren su calor empalagosa, y aire seco, y polvoriento.

Me dirigí hacia una casita pequeña, con piscina; las paredes, eran de un naranja mandarina, y las puertas de madera de roble.

Toqué a la puerta; instantes después, fue abierta por una mujer, de inquietante semejanza mía.

No se podía negar, que era mi madre.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre, de apariencia tímida e insegura, era mayor; un enorme bigote, cubría el espacio entre su nariz, y sus labios.

Supe, nada más verlo, que ese era mi padre; psicológicamente hablando, era igual que yo.

-¡Bella!- gritó Renée, abrazándome fuertemente.

No se lo devolví, al fin y al cabo, ellos me abandonaron.

Charlie, sonrió, sin atreverse a hablar aún, me indicó que les siguiera.

Nos dirigimos hacia un comedor, y yo, me tendí en un sillón, en busca de las respuestas, que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-¿Por qué…?- la pregunta se me quedó atascada en la garganta.

Reneé sonrió, cogiéndome la mano.

-Con esto no pedimos, ni justificación, ni que sientas el mínimo afecto, por nosotros, únicamente, es una aclaración- intervino Charlie, lo que me sobresaltó, pues era la primera vez, que le escuché hablar.

Se hizo una breve pausa, en la que segundos después, Renée rompió:

-No casamos jóvenes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Si bien es cierto, aún seguimos juntos, pero en aquellos tiempos, no se podría saber. Quedé embarazada, a tu edad, y decidí tenerte, y después, llevarte a una pareja madura, que fuera capaz de poder cuidar mejor de ti. Teníamos miedo de ser malos padres, por eso te dejamos, queríamos lo mejor para ti- hizo una breve pausa, contemplándome- y creo… que en cierto modo, lo conseguimos.

Cerré los ojos, intentando detener el tiempo, todo esto estaba sucediendo tan deprisa, de un día para otro, me entero de que soy adoptada, huyo de mi casa, y me voy a vivir con mis padres, que por otra parte, aunque tengamos un vínculo de sangre, son unos auténticos desconocidos.

Sonreí amargamente.

-Será mejor, que simplemente descanses, estoy completamente segura de que esto es demasiado para ti; como también lo es para nosotros.

Me indicó que la siguiera.

Obedientemente fui hacia ella a donde me mostró una habitación de paredes amarillas, con una enorme cama de por medio.

-Este, es tu cuarto.

Había enormes pilas de ropa sobre la cama, discos de música, un ordenador…

-Que conste que sabemos que no podemos compensar de ninguna manera tu tiempo sin saber de nosotros, pero eso no significa que nosotros vayamos a dejar de intentarlo. Entiende, que si no nos pusimos en contacto contigo, era porque pensábamos que era lo mejor para ti. Esperamos que algún día seas capaz de perdonarnos, y de querernos la mitad de lo que te queremos nosotros.

Y con esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: aquí una servidora subiendo nuevo cap… ¿Qué opináis? ¿Era lo que os esperabais? Bueno, este más bien es un cap, de explicaciones, el bombazo sera 3 caps después.**

**Caso aparte, me hice una cuenta en fictionpress para publicar "encadenada a lo imposible" porque esa web me pareció mas apropiada, y… no entra nadie, por eso pido, que me hagáis el favor, de entrar, y por lo menos leer el primer cap:**

SUMMARI**: ****Cristal esta casada con un hombre al que no ama. Trabaja en un periódico a dónde publica una historia; Kristian, es su protagonista ¿Qué ocurriría si de la nada sus personajes cobrarán vida?¿ Y si ella se volviera la protagonista de su propia historia?**

**LINK: ****h t t p : / / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2630196 / 1 /**** Encadenada_a_lo_imposible (sin espacios) Haber si me hacéis el favor, y por lo menos me dejáis algún review**

**Y también ya que estamos a pedir, pasaros por mi foro, que me haría ilusión que alguien escribiera algún post: ****h t t p : / / nohaymalosfics . foroactivo . com / index**** . htm (sin espacios)**

**Gracias anticipadas a todos aquellos dispuestos a entrar.**

**¡GO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, añadir, que últimamente ando bastante deprimida, y aunque no guste, me afecta, de algún modo a mi escritura.**

**No tengo ganas de hacer nada, si he subido este cap es por vosotros, porque os lo merecéis todo.**

**Juro que he intentado alargarlo al máximo, pero comprendedme, no me encuentro bien, y cono consecuencia, se me quitaron las ganas de escribir.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 7: INESPERADO

No sé, cuanto tiempo me pasé mirando la alfombra de mi cuarto; asimilándolo todo, y nada a la vez.

Había dejado a mí familia, puede que no, genéticamente hablando, pero… al fin y al cabo, les quería.

Mi móvil sonó, y yo, contesté, a sabiendas de conocer quien era mi interlocutor.

-Si…- mi voz tembló.

-_¿Bella? Soy Carlisle… ¿A dónde estás? Nos tienes preocupados._

No contesté.

-_Entiendo que esto debe de haberte resultado doloroso, pero aún así, te queremos._

Silencio.

_-Porfavor… hija, contesta- _no quería que me llamara "hija", como si fuera alguien de su familia, esa persona, que no soy. Me dolía comportarme así, pero en cierto modo, sentía que las cosas deberían de ocurrir de esa manera.

Había algo en mi interior que me lo decía.

_-Dinos algo-_su voz sonó rota, desesperada.

Justo en ese instante; exploté:

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? "Te quiero papá…" Me mentiste, toda mi vida he vivido algo que no es mío, creyéndome ser una persona que no soy, formando parte de una familia a la que no pertenezco.

_-¡No digas eso!-_ pude distinguir la furiosa desesperación de su tono- _tu siempre has formado parte de nuestra familia; eres una de nosotros, y por encima de todo; la vida que vives, siempre ha sido tuya, nosotros no que quitamos ni te dimos nada, las cosas, suceden, porque tiene que suceder. El día que viniste a nuestra familia, fue uno de los milagros más grandes del universo… No lo cambiaríamos por nada en este mundo._

-¡Eso es MENTIRA!- le atajé con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo era capaz de decirme eso, después de que me engañó?

Sollocé sigilosamente.

-_Porfavor, hija… no nos digas eso; nos preocupamos por ti, y por encima de todo, te QUEREMOS._

-Que yo sepa, jamás se miente a los seres queridos.

_-Razona Bella; no sabíamos que hacer… únicamente calculábamos el momento idóneo para revelaros de donde venís. Y ahora… tú te fuiste, y nos dejaste a todos destrozados._

¿Cómo iban a estar preocupados por mí?

_-…Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, y… sobre todo Edward._

Mi pulso se aceleró al escuchar su hermoso, nombre ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta, para nada más pensar en mí?

-_Lo único que te pedimos todos, es un poco de empatía, que te pongas en nuestro lugar._

-Ya nada importa- apenas fue un susurro, pero estoy completamente segura de que Carlisle, lo escuchó.

_-¿A dónde estás?-_inquirió repentinamente, intentando ignorar mi comentario anterior.

_-_En MI casa, con MIS padres.

Momentáneamente, tuve la sensación de que escuchaba, un grito sofocado.

_-¿En Phoenix?_

-Si.

Hizo una pausa.

_-Está bien-_ a través de la línea, pude escuchar un leve alboroto; habrá puesto el manos libres- _iremos por ti; conocemos la ubicación de la casa de tus padres. Tenemos que hablar, y aclarar las cosas._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS…

No pude negar, el latente vacío que sentía estos últimos días; no habían venido a por mí, mi padre –Carlisle- mintió, en la conversación telefónica.

Encendí la tele- cualquier cosa, con el tal de no pensar- ya estaba harta de comerme tanto la cabeza.

Las noticias, fueron la única cosa decente que encontré, entre tanta _telebasura._

Me senté en el sofá, mientras lentas lágrimas acariciaban mis mejillas.

Miraba la tele, sin observarla realmente, pero justo en ese instante, hubo algo que llamó mi atención:

"Trágico accidente en avión" "150 muertos"

Cerré, los ojos, no podía ser posible; la línea aérea de la que hablaban era la de Port Angels a Phoenix… ¡Podían ser ellos los pasajeros del vuelo!

¡No!

Sentí un terrible peso en mi garganta, que me ahogaba agonizantemente, sepultándome en el más desesperado dolor. Resultaba imposible pensar que ellos eran los mal aventurados fallecidos, pero al tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad, tuve la sensación de que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Si antes me encontraba mal al pensar que no me querían, ahora… tenía ganas de morir también, de irme con ellos al cielo; quería recibir su perdón, cariño y bendición.

"Sin supervivientes" "No se encontraron los cadáveres"

Se me cortó la respiración ¡Era la noticia de la búsqueda de cadáveres! ¡El avión del que hablaban era desde hace dos días! Seguramente el del vuelo nocturno.

¿Tanto me querían que no podían esperar, tan solo una noche?

"Se busca a Isabella Marie Swan, posible familiar de una familia desaparecida…"

De repente, la pantalla se tornó negra; alguien había apagado el televisor.

-Bella, tenemos que decirte algo…-empezó Charlie, con el mando en la mano.

-Tu padre y yo…-continuó Reneé- nos separamos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: no tengo ganas de hacer nada, por eso no puse un minicomic. Avisar que todos estos caps, aunque parezca increíble, son de introducción, la trama principal, empezará en el capitulo siguiente, y el que le continua.**

**¡Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, soy una amiga de Marietta (Little Glory4everpink) este capi lo hiba a subir ella el domingo, pero debido a los problemas con esta web no pudo, asi que cuando he sabido que volvia a funcionar como me lo paso por mail se lo estoy subiendo, si os apetece leer algo mio me tiene en sus autores favoritos!!**

* * *

Ante s que nada, agradecer el apoyo de todas las personas que me mandaron un review, de verdad, no sé que haría sin vosotros.

**Por esa razón, hoy actualizo más rápido, para agradecéroslo todo.**

**Aún así… aviso que solo tengo Internet los fines de semana, asi que hasta el viernes o el sábado, no nos volvemos a ver.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 8: REVELACIÓN

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Ya no tenía vida… la agonía, consumía de manera fiera e incansable, cualquier lugar de todas, mis imponentes entrañas.

Papá se había ido, mamá tenía a Phil, mas ¿Qué razón tenía yo para continuar con esta parodia? ¿Para arruinarle la vida a Reneé con mi amargura?

Ninguna.

-Mamá, quiero ir a Forks- afirmé muy entrada la mañana.

Reneé, me miró lacónicamente.

-No quieres ir- a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos unidas, me conocía como a un libro abierto.

Intente sonreír, dando muestras de la confianza que no tenía… pero únicamente, en mis labios apareció la sombra de una mueca feliz… cansada.

La miré, intentando sacar de alguna parte de mi interior, la resolución suficiente, para parecer creíble.

Edward…

¡El vivía allí! ¡Vivimos allí TODOS!

Si consiguiera de alguna manera, acudir a esa recóndita población; el recuerdo de su rostro, y del de mí familia siempre habitará en mi interior, ajeno al olvido de los años, unido al paso del tiempo; inmerso en la vana esperanza del vacío de mis entrañas.

-Ese era el pueblo de mi primera familia-la mire en los ojos, clavando mi torturada mirada en la suya- no le quiero olvidar… y… siento que si me voy, eso ocurrirá; fueron muy importantes para mí.

No era del todo mentira; las palabras que emanaban de mis labios, eran creíbles, simples y serenas.

No les quería olvidar; el dolor era muchísimo mejor, que, que su recuerdo, habite en el olvido.

-Esta bien- repuso con comprensión en sus ojos- no soy quien para impedir que sigas con tu, vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La casa de papá era pequeña, pero acogedora; habría algo en ella, capaz de recodarme tiempos mejores.

-Te dejaré tiempo para que desempaques tus maletas- dicho eso, Charlie se fue escaleras abajo.

El peso de mi garganta, me ahogaba, oprimía mi pecho, sin piedad, de marea fiera e incansable.

Todo me recordaba a los Cullen, todo me recordaba a Edward.

Suspiré, dejando que lentas lágrimas, se deslizaran a través de mis mejillas.

Te amo.

¿Por qué simplemente no le pude decir eso?

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota como para no confesárselo?

Con todos los años que pasamos juntos; todos los días y noches dándonos calor, cariño y apoyo.

Y ahora me doy cuenta; habiendo sido demasiado tarde me doy cuenta.

La rabia inundó mis venas; quería gritar, más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera hecho alguien.

Pero las palabras, gestos o expresiones no me salían; los sollozos las acallaban.

Terminé de desempacar todo, y me fui a la cama intentando vanamente descansar, recobrar un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas, reconciliador; cosa que sabría, que jamás iba a ocurrir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: sé que quedó muuy corto, pero en un cap de transición; lo IMPORTANTE APARECERÁ EN EL SIGUIÉNTE CAP!!! Bella ira al instituto y… No se vosotros, pero estoy segura de que más o menos podéis imaginaros que ocurre xD.**

_Cita del prox cap:_

_Tragué saliva, de manera audible…_

_No podía ser posible ¡Era él!_

_La intensidad de sus ojos brillaba, como lo hace el sol por las mañanas._

_Su piel era pálida, suave, y pulida; como si estuviera esculpida con el mejor de los cristales; frágil, y hermoso._

_Puede que sus orbes ya no sean de aquel imponente esmeralda; pero brillaban, con una fuerza, que rallaba la de la fuerza gravitatoria de un agujero negro._

_Su pasos era más seguros, fueres, y perfectos; al igual que su cuerpo, al igual que todo él…_

**Esta bien… no me matéis.**

**El cap ya lo tengo escrito, porque pienso que de algún modo os lo debía: no podré actualizar hasta el viernes, por eso pido recibir 20 REVIEWS PARA QUE ACTUALICE EL VIERNES NOCHE que és lo más pronto que podré.**

**¿Ok?**

**Y nuevamente agradecer los ánimos que me mandasteis; si no fuera por vosotros, os aseguro que no habría echo el esfuerzo de actualizar tan rápido.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Actualizo antes porque mi madre me trajo el Internet.**

**He intentado hacer un esfuerzo, y escribir el capitulo largo.**

**Espero que así me perdonéis.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

CAPITULO 9: REENCUENTRO

_-…te amo- sus ojos verdes me abrasaron; como si fueran capaces de leer mi alma._

_-Como yo a ti- afirmé acercándome hacia su cálido cuerpo._

_Sonrió angelicalmente, estrechándome entre sus brazos._

_Me encantaba la sensación, de sentir, su firme cuerpo, sobre el mío._

_Acaricié suavemente su brillante y sedoso cabello; queriendo más._

_-Bésame- implore inmersa en mis nuevas sensaciones._

_La hermosa visión que dotaba a mis ojos, se aproximó a mí._

_Su aliento me hacía cosquillas; dulce, y cálido; cerré los ojos, sintiendo la seda de su boca, sobre la mía._

_Lentamente, deslicé mis manos, por su fuerte y robusta espalda; queriéndolo sentir más cerca aún…_

Un profundo estruendo me despertó de mi bien merecido descanso; siempre que dormía, tenía pesadillas; aunque… soñar con esto, era dolorosamente peor; cada vez que despierto, y beso la realidad, la herida de mi pecho supura, desgarrándome por dentro.

Sollocé levemente; débil, desarmada…

Miré mi reloj; las 7:30 AM, aún podía dormir, media hora más. Me rehusé, sabedora de que como consecuencia de la tormenta, y de mi llanto, no podría apreciar más, que las pesadillas; unidas a los débiles retazos de mis recuerdos.

Con un profundo suspiro, me duché, y arreglé, para mi primer día de instituto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aún llovía cuando llegué al aparcamiento… vacío. Era demasiado pronto, como para que llegaran los demás alumnos, pero eso ya, poco me importaba.

Me miré en el espejito delantero de mi _trasto_; tenía las ojeras tatuadas, en la pálida piel cetrina de mi rostro; parecía más muerta que viva.

Inspiré pesadamente, tragándome el peso de mi garganta.

Parpadeé; retuve mis lágrimas, y me dirigí, suavemente hacia el despacho, en busca de mi horario.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan- me presenté a la secretaria- vengo en busca de mi horario.

La pelirroja de bote sonrió.

-Si ¿Eras antigua alumna en este instituto? Me sueña tu cara.

Asentí silenciosamente; luchando por imaginarme en un lugar feliz.

Me tendió el horario.

-Gracias- afirmé en cuanto lo tomé entre mis manos.

Empecé a memorizarlo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- me disculpé patéticamente- estaba… No me había fijado.

El chico sonrió; parecía feliz, de haberse chocado conmigo.

-No pasa nada Bella ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Mike Newton, estuve contigo en tu primer día de hace tres años. Los Cullen, tus hermanos… bueno… siguen yendo a clase, entonces… ¿Fue verdad lo que ocurrió? Lo de que son adoptados, y todo eso.

¿Es qué nadie se apiada de mí?

¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que recordarme aquel doloroso hecho?

-Preferiría no contestar- me detuve seco, en cuanto me percate de algo- ¡¿LOS CULLEN AÚN ASISTEN A ESTE INSTITUTO?!

Mike asintió conmocionado, por el evidente cambio en mi tono de voz.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Negué.

Nuevamente, me tragué mis lágrimas; ya basta de llorar.

Estaba harta de todo; me mintieron, no les importaba, y para colmo, ESTO.

Soy una imbécil.

El agujero de mi garganta, me volvió a asaltar; estallando en llamas mis entrañas.

No más lágrimas.

Hablaré con ellos.

Aunque no me quieran, me deben una explicación.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mike, caballerosamente, me acompañó a todas las clases, hasta que por fin, llegué a la de literatura.

Me despedí de él, y tomé asiento, una vez entregado el comprobante.

Tamborileé, nerviosamente los dedos sobre mi pupitre, una vez me hube sentado.

La clase empezó, mientras que mi visión periférica recibió un sobresalto al encontrarse con…

¿¡ALICE!?

Parecía ella, pero… diferente.

Su pelo seguía siendo igual de rebelde, y sus ojos; en vez de ser de aquel intenso azul, ahora se encontraban dorados; de un brillante tono miel.

Su cuerpo era más estilizado y fino- si eso cabía- más hermosa, y perfecta.

Pero en cambio era tal, que apenas fui capaz de reconocerla.

La clase trascurrió lentamente; me resultó imposible prestar atención, encontrándome a pocos metros; de la que alguna vez, fue mi hermana.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó, y yo, de manera impaciente, me dirigí hacia su pupitre en busca de explicaciones.

Ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada ¿Tanto me odiaba?

Gemí; segura de que esa explicación, no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-A-Alice- mi voz sonó extraña- ¿Eres tú?

Sus relucientes ojos se alzaron, topándose con los míos, de una manera intimidante.

Asintió, y se puso a recoger sus cosas sin hacerme el menor caso.

-E… esto… ¿No me recuerdas?

Negó.

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió molesta; hasta su tono de voz había cambiado, ahora era más claro, y agudo.

Eso me sentó, como si clavaran el halo de un cuchillo, sobre mi espina dorsal; gélido, e intimidante.

-Soy Bella, tu… ¿Hermana?

Me miró.

-No te conozco ¿Cómo vas a ser mi hermana?

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Tragué.

-Pero… ¿Tú no eres Alice Cullen?

-Si, y sigo sin conocerte, tal vez te hayas equivocado de persona.

Un cóctel de sentimientos que no supe identificar, me revolvieron.

Aunque por el momento, me encontraba molesta, casi furiosa.

El tono cortante de su voz, era el peor castigo al que alguien me podía someter.

De ser uña y carne, a transformarnos en auténticas desconocidas.

-No- afirmé cortante- tienes razón; MÍ Alice, no se comportaría así conmigo.

Momentáneamente, aprecié una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Se recompuso con facilidad.

-Seguramente, tengas razón- dicho esto, se marchó.

Furia, e impotencia irradiaban en mi interior; tomé mi horario, intentando relajarme.

¿Acaso algo me podía ir peor?

Gimnasia.

Si antes acababa de tocar fondo, ahora, se ha abierto una nueva brecha, en busca de el núcleo de la tierra, pues me parece, que aunque parezca imposible, alguien puede hundirse más profundamente aún.

En cuanto llegué al despacho, el profesor entró, y nos mandó jugar un partido de fútbol.

Gemí de manera audible.

Tomé mí baló con las manos, y entonces le vi: Emmett.

¿Acaso esto era una broma?

¿Tan mala persona soy que me merezco este castigo?

Temblé, cuestionándome mi frágil estado de salud mental.

Si antes era musculoso, mi "hermano", ahora parecía _terminador, _sus ojos oscuros, ahora se tornaron dorados, dándole un toque amedrentador.

La cadena de pálidos músculos de sus brazos, se ejercitó, en cuanto se preparó papa mi patético chute.

Demasiado para mí…

Cansada, agotada, ansiosa, furiosa, desplazada… ese cóctel de sentimientos explotó.

Me mareé, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Lo vi-_ afirmó una voz femenina- _y aún así le hicimos caso._

_-Fuimos idiotas ¿Cómo pudimos tratar así a nuestra hermanita?- _en esta ocasión, el tono molesto, era masculino.

-_Teníamos miedo… no preocupamos por ella, y sin darnos cuenta, le dio un colapso; demasiadas emociones para una simple humana._

Aún en mi inconsciencia me cuestioné… ¿Una simple humana?

¿Qué querrían decir con eso?

Infantes después, todo se me olvidó, porque como si fuera magia; por fin, le pude ver. Mis ojos se abrieron, pesadamente, y sobre las rendijas de estos, le aprecié:

La intensidad de sus ojos brillaba, como lo hace el sol por las mañanas.

Su piel era pálida, suave, y pulida; como si estuviera esculpida con el mejor de los cristales; frágil, y hermoso.

Puede que sus orbes ya no sean de aquel imponente esmeralda; pero brillaban, con una intensidad, que rallaba la de la fuerza gravitatoria de un agujero negro.

Su pasos era más seguros, fueres, y perfectos; al igual que su cuerpo, al igual que todo él…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: la cita no es la misma, porque me vi con ánimos de alargar el cap xD.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme, y agradecer a Glory por subirme el cap, y soportar mi humor sombrío.**

**¡GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: VOLVERTE A VER

Quise llorar, pero no pude, ante tal mezcla de emociones, me resultaba imposible centrarme en alguna.

Apostaría mi vida si fuera necesario, estaba completamente segura de que era él.

Mis tripas se encontraban revueltas por lo que cuando intenté incorporarme, la sensación de mareo me asaltó; caí sobre la camilla.

-Deberíamos de llevarla al hospital- afirmó la hermosa visión simplemente.

A estas alturas, estaba empezando a subestimar mi cordura vagamente.

-No- musité cansada- no hace falta.

Sus brillantes ojos dorados me traspasaron.

-Duerme- eso fue lo último que pronunció, antes de que cayera, en los brazos de morfeo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La sensación de cansancio, fue sustituida por otra, de incomodidad.

Me encontraba tumbada sobre una cama, mirando las gruesas grietas de un techo blanco.

-Vaya… vemos que ya te has despertado- afirmó… ¿Carlisle?

La confusión volvió al ataque.

¿Acaso había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba?

-Perdón…- ¿Qué le podía decir a mi progenitor?- siento… haber sido tan idiota, papá… pensarás que estoy loca, pero creo que eres tú.

Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos; acarició mi mejilla cariñosamente, como si esa, fuera la respuesta a mi pregunta; su gélido toque me proporcionó calidez.

-Te ves… ¿Diferente? O… a lo mejor soy yo la que he cambiado. No lo sé, todo es tan confuso; quizá he perdido la cordura, pero hay algo que chilla en mi cabeza, que me dice que es verdad- las palabras me salieron a trompicones.

Carlisle sonrió.

-¿Has estado últimamente bajo tensión?

Asentí.

-Siento… que no encajo en ningún lugar; no tuve que haberos dejado.

Inexplicablemente, empecé a llorar.

-Dios… que estoy haciendo; odio mi vida, TODO es un asco- el tono entrecortado de mi respiración, pareció remover algo en su interior.

Sollocé débilmente.

El doctor acarició mis cabellos.

-Relájate ¿Quieres?

Asentí.

-Simplemente ha sido un susto; como consecuencia de una sobre dosis, de… ¿Cómo decirlo? Realidad.

Tragué.

Me tendió un botecito de pastillas.

-Esto tranquilizará a tu estómago; lo debes de tener revuelto.

Sonreí, solo mi padre sabía que el estrés siempre me iba a parar a ese lugar.

-Ahora descansa.

Asentí, mientras veía al doctor, salir por la puerta.

-¡Bella!- chillaron el supuesto Emmett, y la supuesta Alice; no me había dado cuenta de que aún, seguían aquí.

Les ignoré indignada.

-¿Así que ahora sabéis quién soy? Quizá se os haya refrescado la memoria por compasión, o… algo parecido. Pero por mi parte, yo ya no quiero nada de vosotros.

Vi el dolor de sus ojos.

-Por favor; no nos digas es- empezó Alice.

-¿Qué no os diga qué? Eso és lo que queréis oír ¿Verdad? Por esa razón, me tratasteis así; como si no existiera, o mereciera vuestro cariño. Mis verdaderos hermanos, no me habrían hecho eso.

Juraría que los ojos de Alice deseaban emanar lágrimas.

Emmett, secundado por la duendecilla me abrazaron, tan fuerte, que estuve a punto de pensar, que me saldrían cardenales.

-¡Hermanita!- estallaron ambos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tal confesión.

¡No estaba loca!

¡Eran mi familia!

-Perdónanos Bella- estalló Emmett, despeinándome como solía hacer siempre.

-No… podíamos estar contigo, no és seguro- afirmó Alice en tono lúgubre.

Gemí.

-Entonces, ¿Me abandonareis?

Negaron:

-Una cosa es lo que _debemos_ hacer, y otra cosa es lo que _queremos_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: valee, no me matéis, sé que el cap está muy mal escrito; pero últimamente con la depre, y los exámenes, no tengo ni tiempo, ni motivación para nada.**

**Por eso os pido 20 REVIEWS DE ÁNIMO Y ACTUALIZARÉ EL VIERNES (QUE COMO YA SABEIS, ÉS LO MÁS PRONTO, QUE PUEDO HACER).**

**Un besazo!!**

**¡GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada, decir que gracias a vuestros reviews, me dais ánimos para seguir. Ya me encuentro bastante mejor… poco a poco, voy asumiendo que hay algunas cosas que no pueden cambiar, aunque lo deseemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.. **

CAPITULO 11: LAS 7 NOCHES

NOCHE NUMERO 1: SUEÑO

No podía dormir, el rostro de cada uno de los Cullen, se deslizaba por mi celebro; rápido, y sagaz…

Mi ángel me ignoraba, y eso hacía daño a mi alma, como si clavos ardiendo la atravesaran

Los truenos y relámpagos impedían, mi de por si, escaso sueño.

Me revolví de entre las sábanas, con un profundo, y resquebrajado suspiro.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, tomé mi brazo, y encendí mi lamparita.

En el fondo de la sala, se encontraba una sombra, de relucientes ojos dorados.

-¿E-Edward?

Suspiro…

Mi hermosa visión sonrió, antes de susurrarme suavemente:

-Shh… esto es un sueño.

Me acomodé entre las sábanas, haciéndole un hueco en la cama.

-Ven- ordené de manera segura, a mí subreal espejismo.

Edward, me miró confuso.

-Si eres un sueño mío, me tienes que obedecer- afirmé segura de mis palabras.

-Cierto- aclaró colocándose a mi lado; su voz era más hermosa, que una canción de cuna.

Acaricié su cabello, acercándome a su lado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

NOCHE NUMERO 2: ARRÓPAME

-¿Por qué estás tan frío?- inquirí aferrándome a su gélida figura.

Edward sonrió, y me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Porque los de nuestra especie, somos así.

Tomó las mantas de mi cama, y me envolvió con ellas, para darme calor.

-¿Quiénes sois los de vuestra especie?- inquirí somnolienta.

Su mirada se oscureció.

-Monstruos- afirmó en un tono apenas audible- tú, nos llamarías, vampiros.

Me eché a reír, este sueño, se estaba volviendo muy original, y lo mejor era, que cuando me despertaba, siempre, me acordaba de todo, con todo detalle.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un vampiro sexy, arropándome en mi cama?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOCHE NUMERO 3: SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO

-Deberías descansar Bella, te ves agotada.

Le saqué la lengua disconforme, como cuando hacía de pequeña.

El sonrió, y empezó a tararear, la nana que me compuso tiempo atrás.

Sonreí, añorando tiempos mejores.

Besé, su gélida garganta; haciéndole estremecer.

-Hecho de menos que tus ojos sean verdes; me encantaba ese color- jugué con los botones de su camisa.

Sus ventanas doradas, me traspasaron, mientras que se oscurecían levemente.

Acaricié sus parpados; el tomó mi mano, y la besó.

-También hecho de menos, tus latidos- susurré- supongo que tu corazón no late, porque eres un sueño… pero aún así, siempre me ha gustado enterrar mi cabeza en tu pecho, para oír tus apacibles pulsaciones.

Edward acarició mi cabeza como respuesta.

-¿Pero sabes qué?- continué más animada- Tu pelo continua igual de desaliñado, tu piel; aunque ahora sea gélida, pálida, y dura, sigue siendo igual de suave, y fina. Tus ojos brillan capaces de leer el alma de las personas, y tu corazón… bueno, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, que el mío, latirá por el de los dos.

NOCHE NUMERO 4: CONFESIÓN

-¿Sabes una cosa?- inquirí a mi hermosa visión.

Edward negó, tomando un peine, mientras que desenredaba mi maraña de pelo, con suavidad.

-Cero que siempre te amé- susurré inmersa en nuestra burbuja personal.

-Como yo a ti- admitió mi ángel.

NOCHE NUEMRO 5: BÉSAME

-¡No Bella!- afirmó aparentemente frustrado- ¡Podría hacerte daño!

Le miré tozuda.

-¡Eres MI fantasía, harás lo que YO quiera!

-Eso está por ver.

Me acerqué a él, y acaricie su rostro furibundo, suavizando su expresión.

-No sabes lo que me pides- me miró con sus complacientes ojos hipnóticos.

-Si que lo sé.

Tité de él, dejando que sus labios se unieran con los míos.

Gemí, entre sus brazos, el único lugar, del que jamás, querría escapar.

NOCHE NUMERO 6: TENTACIÓN

-No decías la otra noche que era peligroso- le insinué, mientras su boca se tomaba el derecho de acariciar mi garganta.

-Y lo és- susurró en mi piel, sin detenerse en lo más mínimo.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello cobrizo, sonriendo feliz, ante su toque.

NOCHE NUMERO 7: NO TE VAYAS

-Quédate.

-No puedo, he de irme a cazar con mis hermanos.

-¡Eres mi sueño, y no quiero que te marches!

-Esta visión, no puede durar siempre.

Tenía razón.

Pero justo en ese instante, decidí hacer algo.

-Ten- le tendí un anillo.

Me miró confuso.

-Es un regalo de mi comunión, lo he llevado años encima, asi que si lo llevas puesto, es como si una parte de mi, estuviera contigo.

Sonrió feliz, abrazándome.

-Te prometo que no me lo quitaré nunca- afirmó colocándoselo en el dedo meñique, puesto que era el único en el que le cabía.

-Más te vale- y entonces, desapareció por mi ventana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mar(II)etta: bueno… aquí tenéis el cap, como prometí, espero no haberos decepcionado; y gracias, de verdad, por el apoyo que me dais con vuestros reviews, de verdad que, poco a poco, me voy sintiendo mejor.**


	12. ¿Plágio?

¿PERO ESTO DE QUE VA?

ANTES QUE NaDA, QUIERO PEDIR **DISCULPAS,** A TODO AQUEL QUE SE PENSABA QUE ESTO ERA UN CAP; PERO SINCERAMENTE, HE RECIBIDO UN **REVIEW**, QUE DE VERDAD, ME HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN, Y POR DESGRACIA, ESTA PERSONA, NO TIENE CUENTA, Y POR ENDE, NO LE PUEDO CONTESTAR.

Fan de Luchyrct: Hola la verdad es que esto ya es cualquier cosa. Perdon que te lo diga, pero esta idea la uso solamente la autora Luchyrct en su historia Juego con Fuego,  
y esto es plagio. La idea y la forma de redaccion fueron de ella, y me parece  
de cuarta lo que estas haciendo.

La verdad lamento muchisimo que lo hagas, porque creo que no era necesario  
incluir algo asi, te undiste sola.

deberias hablar con la autora, porque si fuera ella te denunciaria por plagio  
y haria que te cerran el fic. Lo siento, se que es fuerte pero esto es  
demasiado, no habia ninguna necesidad de copiar la idea.

Lamento muchisimo no tener cuenta aqui, y no me la hare solo porque tu  
comestiste un error, pero creo que debes una disculpa.

No creo qe esto este escrito sin respeto, pero lo que hiciste fue sin ello.

espero que te des cuenta, porqe estoy seguro que sabes lo que has hecho y  
aunque pensaste que nadie c daria cuenta, pues te confundite.

espero que arregles el problema con la autora, proque yo mismo me hare cargo  
de hacerselo saber_-._

**Sinceramente, este review me ha dejado con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué yo estoy plagiando qué? **

**Te voy a decir algo; tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que ir por ahí plagiando fics; eso primero que te quede claro.**

**Me encanta esa autora, de hecho leo fics suyos, y sinceramente, me parecería una completa falta de respeto que alguien plagiara su fic, cosa que ****NO ****he hecho.**

**Sinceramente, no sé de que vas, o si vas buscando enemigos en esta web; porque lo único que estás haciendo, es crear polémica, sobre algo que ****NO ****es cierto.**

**Y comprobé el fic, lo tengo en favoritos; si bien es cierto, la idea del capítulo es parecida; pero no se me había venido a la cabeza hasta ahora, (me estoy leyendo el libro de las mil y una noches de ahí mi idea, por si lo quieres saber) quería poner una escena romántica en el fic, porque hacía bastante tiempo que no salía ninguna, y quería que Bella tuviera alguna razón para reconocer a Edward (el anillo), punto.**

**No le andes buscando tres pies al gato, y déjalo como esta ¿Vale?**

**Hace bastante tiempo que no actualiza su fic, yo ya ni me acordaba de ese capítulo.**

**Y te puedo asegurar, que ella tampoco inventó esa idea ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La denunciamos también por plagio?**

**No sé tu, pero yo ahora mismo, me voy a la comisaría, a ver si la encierran en la cárcel.**

**Sin nada más que añadir.**

**Mar(II)etta***

**PD: Si vais a seguir así, me platearé seriamente el tema de continuar con mi fic**


	13. Chapter 13

**Asunto arreglado xD.**

**Le envié un PM a la autora del fic, y me contestó haciéndome saber que ella sabía que no era plagio, y diciéndome que no me amargara por gente así.**

**Ah, y agradecería al ANONIMO que por lo menos, diera la cara; porque no he recibido nada suyo; intentando excusarse, insultarme, o justificarse…**

**Los mejor sería olvidar este percance, ya que, gracias a la cantidad de apoyo que me disteis, voy a continuar con el fic.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 12: ¡ERES TÚ!

Aquel día, Edward no vino a clase; pero al día siguiente…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi corazón retumbó como un tambor, en cuanto vi, a mi compañero nocturno, en clase de biología.

Su piel brillaba diamantina; un poco rosada diría yo; y sus ojos… jamás los había visto tan brillantes y dorados.

Tragué saliva, colocándome de manera indiferente a su lado.

No era conciente, de la lección, ni tampoco del mal humor aparente de nuestro profesor; la única cosa, que apreciaba, era su respiración, tan lenta y pacífica sobre la mía.

Me imaginé sus gélidos labios junto a los míos; como hace noches ocurrió. Su hermosa voz, tatareándome la más bella canción de cuna y, su confiada sonrisa, capaz de robar el aliento a cada mujer que estuviera a su al rededor.

La realidad cayó sobre mí; como un cubilete de agua fría; me ignoraba, apenas era conciente de mi mirada fija en su gloriosa persona.

Tuve ganas de gritarle al viento… a la nada, para que él volviera a hacerme caso; ya se que si bien era cierto, hacía lo mismo con todas las adolescentes rodeadas de hormonas que le pretendían, como moscas a la miel.

Sonreí, frustrada, quitándome el cabello de mi rostro; en nada me diferenciaba de ellas.

¿Cómo semejante ángel, se iba a interesar de tan simple mortal?

Mis ojos se humedecieron, y decepcionada, pedí permiso al profesor, para ir al lavabo.

Afortunadamente, llegué antes de que el llanto, y el cansancio se apropiaran de mi persona; entré de maneras abrupta, y empecé a llorar con ira; sé que resulta patético llorar como consecuencia de un sentimiento tan frívolo y destructivo; pero yo, soy así; la patética adolescente Bella Swan.

Entre en un WC, y cerré la puerta con pestillo, para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Subí mis pies sobre el mismo, y me hice un ovillo; acurrucada en mi llanto.

Al poco rato, escuché unos ágiles pasos.

Alguien llamó a mi retrete.

-¿Q-Quién?- inquirí avergonzada, de que me encontrara de semejante manera.

Oí, dos suspiros pesados.

-Nosotros, Bella; Emmett, y Alice.

Vacilé… ¿Qué iba a hacer, dejarlos fuera, esperándome?

Tímidamente, abrí la puerta, enjuagándome las lágrimas.

-Ohh, Bella- musitaron ambos abrazándome.

Tragué, sorbiendo mocos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- inquirió Alice.

-Herida, y avergonzada.

Emmett, me despeinó el pelo, de manera protectora.

-No te preocupes hermanita- afirmó- que nosotros te ayudaremos a que le abras los ojos a Edward.

Les miré temerosa.

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza- afirmó Alice, intentando vanamente tranquilizarme.

Asentí, no muy segura de su suposición.

Me senté, seguida de ellos en la pila; y nos pasamos varios minutos, hablando de nada y todo a la vez.

La puerta de los lavabos se abrió, y apareció por la misma, una compañera mía de clase.

-Tienes que volver al aula- afirmó ignorando a mis acompañantes- el profesor anda demasiado molesto.

Asentí incorporándome.

Emmett, me detuvo, antes de musitar:

-Dile que la llevamos a la enfermería; no se encuentra bien.

La alumna lazó una mirada, a mi rostro; húmedo, cansado, y cetrino.

Asintió con comprensión; era cierto, parecía más muerta que viva.

Una vez se hubiera ido mi compañera, nos pusimos a hablar de tontadas, banalidades sin significado alguno, pero que hasta ahora, no había valorado tanto; hubo un momento en el que fueron capaces de sacarme alguna reahuyente sonrisa.

Suspiré cansada; antes de lanzar, una mirada al pasillo; pues como nos teníamos que ir, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

En ese momento, me encontré a Edward, andando de manera despreocupada por el pasillo, su rostro parecía enormemente aterrador y sombrío; bajé la mirada avergonzada. Pero justo en ese momento, hubo algo que llamó mi atención; el anillo, mi-su- anillo, colocado sobre sus estilizadas manos de pianista.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mar(II)etta: aquí tenéis el cap, espero no haberos decepcionado. Gracias a todas por los reviews que me mandasteis, contesté a todos, creo, puede que alguno se me pasara; pero creo que hubo respuesta para la gran mayoría; quiero pedir disculpas a la gente que me mandó reviews si usuario, no puedo contestarles; pero igual, les mando un besazo inmenso, y unos inmensurables agradecimientos, por estar siempre ahí.**

**Y, una cosa, he creado un nuevo blog, en el que público textos cortos y relatos (este si que lo actualizo casi a diarío),** h t t p : / / marietta - escritos . blogspot . c o m/**(sin espacios), podríais entrar, y dejarme alguna opinión, comentario, o... algo; no hace falta tener cuenta blogger.**

**¡Os quiero!**

**Mar(II)etta***


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, avisar que ha creado un foro nuevo (haber si tengo más suerte con este, y que todos vosotros estáis invitados a entrar **h t t p : // opinaconosotros. foroactivo . net / forum . htm** (sin espacios), y también a mis blogs**h t t p : // maria93vlc . blogspot. com** (también sin espacios) y por último **h t t p : // marietta-escritos . blogspot. com** (sin espacios)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 13: LA VERDAD

Me lancé, literalmente hablando, en dirección Edward.

-No- afirmó Alice, tomándome de un brazo; si antes tenía más fuerza que yo, ahora era como competir contra una pared de yeso.

-Bella, no te apresures- me apremió Emmett, agarrándome de mi brazo libre.

-Pero… ¡Soltadme!- chillé patéticamente desesperada- ¡NECESITO hablar con él!

Tironeé, con todas mis fuerzas en su dirección; no conseguí nada.

Me dejé caer, como un peso muerto al suelo, sin fuerzas, cansada.

Pero me tenían agarrada con tanta intensidad, que ni tan siquiera mis rodillas, besaron los azulejos.

Sollocé lentamente; sintiéndome más impotente de lo que había estado nunca.

-¿Por qué…?- atiné a preguntar a mis carceleros.

¿Por qué no me dejaban hablar con él? ¿Por qué no me liberaban?

Gemí, con tanta fuerza, que mis cuerdas vocales rasparon mi garganta.

¡No era un sueño!

Lo que vi, tantas noches, e imaginé que fuera real, lo era.

Y ellos, no me dejan disfrutarlo, encarcelándome con sus brazos de hierro.

Mis pulsaciones se incrementaron, en cuanto me di cuenta de algo:

_-¿Por qué estás tan frío?- inquirí aferrándome a su gélida figura._

_Edward sonrió, y me tomó entre sus brazos._

_-Porque los de nuestra especie, somos así._

_Tomó las mantas de mi cama, y me envolvió con ellas, para darme calor._

_-¿Quiénes sois los de vuestra especie?- inquirí somnolienta._

_Su mirada se oscureció._

_-Monstruos- afirmó en un tono apenas audible- tú, nos llamarías, vampiros._

_Me eché a reír, este sueño, se estaba volviendo muy original, y lo mejor era, que cuando me despertaba, siempre, me acordaba de todo, con todo detalle._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un vampiro sexy, arropándome en mi cama?_

Tragué saliva de manera audible; la respiración se me atoró en la garganta, y mis ojos se desencajaron.

Alice, pareció temblar; como si viera lo que se avecinaba.

Y entonces, todo sucedió demasiado rápido…

Me taparon la boca, para que no gritara; pero aún así, no pudieron evitar que se me escapara algún gemido entrecortado.

Las lágrimas rebosaron mis ojos, antes de que una mano, me tapara la visión.

Sentí, el viento, acariciando mi húmedo rostro; como si fuera transportada a una velocidad poco humana, hacía algún lugar que no conocía.

Temblé, nada más pensar en mis posibilidades.

El aire se detuvo, y las manos que cubrían mi boca y ojos, se quitaron de mi camino.

Aturdida como me encontraba, restallé, los restos de mi llanto, e intenté secarme mi húmeda cara.

Les lancé una mirada ilegible.

Alice me la devolvió.

-¿S-Sois… H-Humanos?- logré decir tras una intensa pausa.

Emmett miró a Alice, en busca de una respuesta que por lo visto, no encontró.

Tragué.

-Resulta, algo difícil de explicar- intervino Emmett, al percatarse de mi temblor, y sudor frío.

-Tengo tiempo- logré pronunciar, intentando pobremente sonar segura.

Mi mirada vagó por el sitio al que me habían llevado; una casa, antigua, pero bien iluminada. Era el lugar en el que vivíamos antes de que huyera.

Suspiré confusa.

-Veras…- empezó Alice con vacilación- cuando fuimos a por ti, hubo un accidente de avión, y… todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el accidente?

Bajé mi mirada, hacía el parqué, en busca de conseguir serenarme.

-Continua- le apremié.

Me lanzaron una mirada de evaluación, comprobando si era capaz de asimilarlo.

Parecieron encontrarme con la lucidez necesaria, por lo que subestimando mi estado de salud mental, hicieron un ademán de continuar.

-Después del accidente, todo se volvió muy confuso, y… bueno, lo único que recordamos apartir de eso, es que el accidente fue provocado por un tal James, el que nos transformó; él y su aquelarre nos quieren como miembros, huimos de ellos, y ahora nos buscan- terminó Emmett de sopetón.

Silencio sepulcral.

Vale, sinceramente, eso no era lo que me esperaba.

Si, definitivamente estoy loca.

-Esto es un sueño- afirmé con una risa histérica-. Por favor… ¡Tiene que serlo!

Ambos negaron, ilegibles.

-No te haremos daño- afirmó Emmett- eres nuestra hermana.

Tragué saliva amargamente.

Si, definitivamente, acababa de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Vale… cap aburrido, pero era necesario ponerlo xD.**

**En el próximo saldrá Edward, ya veréis que escena.**

**Y… como regalo ¡MINICOMIC!**

**Mar(II)etta: (saltando en el colchón de su cama) ¡¡Fallas!!**

**Vecinos de arriba: ¡Silencio!**

**Mar(II)etta: (sentándose en la cama) ¡Nunca!**

**Pablo*: (mirándola inquisitivamente) ¿Qué haces?  
Mar(II)etta: (con cara de buena) Nada.**

**Víctor: ¡No te fíes…! ¿Eso son petardos?**

**Mar(II)etta: Son fallas*, por eso los tengo (risa malvada).**

**Vecinos de arriba: ¡Silencio!**

**Mar(II)etta: (coge las salidas*, y las enciende, en dirección de la ventana de sus vecinos de arriba) ¡Venganza!**

**Salidas: (saliendo disparadas contra la habitación de los vecinos de arriba) ¡¡BOOOM!!**

**Víctor*: ¡¡WoW! ¡Como mola!**

**Pablo: ¡Fliiiipa!**

**Vecinos de arriba: ¡¡NOOO!! ¡Estúpidas fallas!**

**Mar(II)etta: já.**

*** Pablo: amigo imaginario (fantasma) que solo puede ver Mar(II)etta.**

***Salidas: petardos parecidos a misiles, que hacen mucho ruido.**

***Víctor: por si alguien no lo sabe, és mi ordenador.**

***Fallas: fiesta de mi país (españa), en la que se hacen mascletás, chocolatás, se tiran petardos, y queman ninots (más información Wikipedia)**

**Recuerdo que os paseis por: **h t t p : // opinaconosotros. foroactivo . net / forum . htm** (sin espacios), y también a mis blogs**h t t p : // maria93vlc . blogspot. com** (también sin espacios) y por último **h t t p : // marietta-escritos . blogspot. com** (sin espacios).**

**Aisss... ya se me olvidaba **Susy **si que recibí tu review, guapisima; pero supongo que con lo que he tardado de actualizar, ya lo sabrás ^^ gracias por leerme.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que nada, decir que estáis invitados pasaros por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAITULO 14: CONFESIONES

1 Semana después…

Edward continuaba ignorándome, y yo, seguía igual.

Completamente pasiva a todo.

Conocía el secreto de mis hermanos, pero me servía de poco, si no, podía acercarme a ellos.

Me sentía como en una nube, alejada del mundo real, y de mis seres queridos; y eso sin hablar, de que aún seguía en estado de shock, por la "humanidad" de mis hermanos.

Continué tragándome toda la furia, y rabia que contenía mi cuerpo; porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya que me encontraba en un punto muerto.

-Y… bueno- continuó Mike- ¿Va a ir al baile de primavera?

Parpadeé, no me había enterado de nada.

-Perdona… ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… ¿Tienes acompañante?

Iba a decirle que no, cuando hubo algo, que llamó mi atención; Edward se encontraba al fondo de la clase de biología- nuestra aula- y miraba a Mike con el rostro sombrío. Parecía irritarle e hecho de que el adolescente que se encontraba a mi lado, quisiera ir conmigo.

Sonreí, hacia mi acompañante de manera cálida, intentando parecerme a las chicas de la tele; cuando salen en las películas adolescentes, intentándose ligarse al galán del instituto.

-Lo siento Mike- repuso una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda- pero no creo que Bella se encuentre disponible esa noche.

Tragué.

-¿Eso lo tendrá que afirmar ella no crees?- el tono defensivo de Mike hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas.

Edward le taladró con la mirada, antes de lanzarle un gruñido, y tirar de mí, en dirección a los pasillos.

Forcejeé, intentando escarparme; pero me resultaba imposible; él siempre había tenido mucha fuerza, y ahora, ni se inmutaba de mis esfuerzos.

Le clavé las uñas, como solía hacer cuando era humano, para que me liberara; ni se inmutó.

-¡Suéltame!- protesté.

Me ignoró; bufé exasperada.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A buscar un poco de "intimidad", quiero hablar contigo sobre algo- la manera en que pronunció esa palabra, hizo que mi pulso se acelerase.

-¿Qué narices te pasa? Primero me ignoras, y ahora me arrastras, en busca de un sitio más "intimo".

No me contestó.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras- afirmé frustrada.

-Ya llegamos.

Me había llevado hasta el parking; a dónde como no habían clases, no se encontraba ni un alma.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- inquirí picada, alejándome de su roce; no me convenía desconcentrarme.

Me miró a los ojos, antes de musitar lentamente:

-No quiero que vayas con Mike, no tiene… Intenciones nobles contigo.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé- repuse a la defensiva- no soy tan inocente, como para no darme cuenta de eso; además ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti, que mis intenciones con él, sean decentes?

Un gruñido se formó en su pecho.

Encaré una ceja desafiante.

Sus relucientes ojos se oscurecieron, de manera intimidante.

-Te prohíbo, que vayas con él.

Sonreí cansada; justo en este instante, me di cuenta de que le importaba, no tanto como él a mí, pero era un comienzo.

-Tengo que rehacer mi vida, no puedo vivir siempre en mi pasado- eso era verdad, por mucho que me doliera.

-No te conviene.

Furiosa, le miré. Al único chico que quería era a él, y como ya sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, no podía esperarme algo mejor.

-¿Y quién me merece realmente? Porque agradecería que hicieras una lista con el número de pretendientes, que tú considerarás dignos para estar conmigo- el tono mordaz de mi afirmación, pareció crear estragos en su persona.

-Contéstame- ya estaba harta de todo; mi paciencia se había agotado- ¿Sabes cual és el problema? Que yo no merezco a ninguno, porque fui tan idiota, como para irme, dejando a la única persona que verdaderamente me importo; aunque ni siquiera la mereciera. Y ahora és demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos.

-Continua.

-Sé que no te podré olvidar nunca, que jamás conseguiré amar a otro como te amo a ti y…- esto era absurdo; me sentía patética, diciéndole esto, a una persona, a la que apenas le importo- Te amo; y no hay nada, ni nadie que pueda impedir, o evitar este hecho, y lo peor, és, que siempre te quise; pero claro, ahora, cuando es demasiado tarde, me doy cuenta de eso.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, o avergonzarme más de lo que estaba; sentí algo gélido presionar mis labios. Y como si se tratara de magia, todas las dudas fueron resueltas, todos los problemas, se deshicieron.

Sentí como sus fuertes brazos me elevaban, para facilitarle el alcance a mi boca; mis amos se enterraron automáticamente en sus hebras cobrizas, y mi pecho, se presionó hacia el suyo, tan duro, y perfecto, como el cristal pulido.

Gemí en voz alta, cuando el beso se hizo más intenso y necesitado, sus manos cubrían mi espalda, deslizándose de arriba, hacia abajo; creándome una agradable sensación de calidez.

Mordí su labio, y le escuché gemir.

Le amaba, y podía asegurar fervientemente, que me encontraba, justamente, en mi lugar feliz.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Nuevamente, os invito pasaros por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

**Y ya que estamos, os quiero preguntar **¿QUERÉIS QUE HAYA LEMON, EN ALGÚN CAP? **Agradecería que me lo dijerais por review.**

**Un ahora, el minicomic.**

**Mar(II)etta: (llorando) ¡Qué bien me ha quedado esta escena!**

**Víctor: (rodando los ojos) ¡Cansina!**

**Pablo: (parpadeando seductoramente) Víctor… ¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy hoy?**

**Víctor: (con desconfianza) ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Pablo: nada, es que como he visto una escena romántica… me siento solo, y he pensado, que Mar(II)etta, y tu, podríais hacer un trío conmigo.**

**Mar(II)etta, y Víctor: (asustados) ¡NO!**

**Pablo: vaaaale, pero… ¿Me puedo acostar con Amparo, tu mochila?**

**Amparo: lo siento, estoy embazada.**

**(MÚSICA DE CULEBRÓN BARATO).**

**Mar(II)etta: (asombrada) ¿De quién?**

**Amparo: de tu libreta de sociales.**

**Ya sé que este cap no es uno de los mejores, por eso os pido disculpas, y ya puestos, pasaron por mis blogs, y foro, y contestad a lo del lemon.**

**Ah, y** susy**, para hacerte usuario en , tiene que clicar en registrer (está arriba del todo, a mano derecha), y si quieres públicar fics, tienes que esperar 3 días.**

**¡Un besazo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes de que me ahorqueis, quiero decir que habrá lemmon, pero más adelánte ¿Ok? Paciencia mis pequeños saltamontes xDD. **

**Y a un a riesgo de sonar cansida, esta servidora os recuerda que estáis invitados pasaros por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 15: CANSADA

En cuanto nos separamos, estupefacta, me miré.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward me sonrió.

—Porque aun, y a pesar de todo, yo, también te amo.

Sus ojos eran ardientes, y oscuros; durante unos instantes, me ahogué en la profundidad de sus pupilas; no queriendo escapar, jamás.

Sonreí, cuando una de sus manos, acarició mi cabello enredado, como solía hacer tiempo atrás, transportándome a un universo fantástico, en el que él, y yo, podíamos estar juntos, sin contar con las evidentes diferencias.

—¿De verdad, me quieres? — demandé saber, perdida en nuestra burbuja personal.

—Más que a mi propia existencia— arrugué mi nariz al no escucharle pronunciar vida; ese detalle, no se me pasó desapercibido.

Tragué, ganando fuerzas, para hablar.

—Mis hermanos ya te contaron lo que soy — afirmó de manera directa.

—Si— mi susurró se perdió, en medio de su mirada seria— y… Bueno…No me importa lo que seas.

—Pues debería.

Le lancé una mirada especulativa.

— ¿Cómo que debería?

—Soy un monstruo Bella, jamás te olvides de eso, y… temo hacerte daño.

Tomé su gélida mano entre las mías, presionándola fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—¿Lo oyes? Es mi corazón; y cada palpitación que retumba, lo hace por ti.

Sentí como cerraba los ojos, y suspiraba, lentamente; parecía tan relajado y pacífico.

Durante unos instantes no hablamos; hasta que sentí, como mi cuerpo despegaba el suelo.

Me sobresalté.

—¿A dónde vamos? — inquirí mientras rodeaba sus cuello con mis manos.

—A tu casa; estás cansada.

—No estoy cansada— pero entonces, se me escapó un bostezo— deberíamos ir a clase.

Edward se rió.

—Ya irás mañana.

Sentí como me daba un beso suave en lo alto de mi cabeza.

Suspiré feliz. Sus manos hicieron círculos en mi espalda, hasta que me llevó a su coche.

El camino a casa, se me hizo corto, pero en parte era culpa del conductor; si en humano iba rápido con el coche, en vampiro era el doble o triple.

Aparcó, y se posicionó delante de mí, para abrirme la puerta, en un pestañeo. Me tomó en brazos, y entramos en mi casa, en medio segundo.

—¿Cómo entrantes sin la llave? — inquirí vagamente.

—Truquitos vampíricos— afirmó con una risotada burlona.

Bostecé, me encontraba demasiado cansada, como para pedir explicaciones.

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba cansada?— inquirí mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

—Sé que últimamente, no duermes bien por las noches.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Quiero explicaciones.

Me miró rodando los ojos.

—Te prometo que en cuanto te despiertes, conocerás todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, pero ahora descansa.

Dicho esto, empezó a tararear una hermosa melodía, que me resultaba demasiado familiar; suspiré feliz, antes de dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mar(II)etta: no actualicé ayer, porque me tiré todo el día escribiendo una historia para un concurso (13 pags de word) al que me voy a presentar (aún así, sabiendo que este año me va a ser imposible ganar u.u).**

**Y pedir disculpas por hacer un cap tan corto; pero estoy hasta los… de escribir.**

**SI PARA MAÑANA TENGO **20 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO, **MINICOMIC INCLUIDO.**

**Y recuerdo que estáis invitados pasaros por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aisss… Sé que dije que actualizaría pero… en cuantó me enteré de que recibí los 20 reviews, mi madre me secuestró U.U… Y luego mis amigas; total, que llegué a casa a las 12:30 de la noche (hora poco recomendada para esribir), y obvio, no colgé el cap.**

**¡¡Perdón!!**

**Y… bueno, ya que estási, os pasais por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 16: PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

Bostecé, frotándome los ojos de manera perezosa, me encontraba, como en una nube… y no quería bajar a la amarga realidad.

Suspiré pesadamente, antes de recobrar la compostura, y regresar a insulsa vida actual.

—¡¡Ah!!— mi chillido de sorpresa, resonó por toda la casa— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Los ojos dorados de Edward me miraron de manera inquisitiva, como si mi pregunta, le sonara extraña.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— su voz en apariencia sonaba dolida, desgarrada.

— ¡No!—chillé con demasiado ímpetu.

Edward rió, regalándole a mis oídos, la melódica sinfonía tintineante de su alegría.

Poco a poco, mis recuerdos se fueron asentando en mi mente; el hecho de que no me había imaginadazo nada, sino que Edward está aquí, conmigo, para contestarme a mis preguntas.

— ¿Cómo abriste la puerta de mi casa?

Mi ángel rió.

— ¡Menuda manera tienes tu de darme los buenos días!

Tragué, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

— ¿Me contestarás? Por favor…— hice un puchero, intentando parecer convincente.

— ¿Prometes no enfadarte?

Asentí de manera solemne.

— Vine a tu casa durante todas las noches, desde que volviste aquí— mi ojos se abrieron como platos, ante lo abrupto de sus palabras, y lo subreal de las mismas.

— No me mientas, por favor…

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, gélidas e inhumanas, en contraste con las mías.

Tragué, clavando la vista, en sus rendijas doradas.

— Tenías pesadillas, en muchas ocasiones gritabas mi nombre, o te asustabas, del simple ulular del viento— sus ojos brillaban— me echabas tanto de menos como yo a ti, y… bueno; siempre que volvías de hacer la compra, usabas esa llave, por eso lo sé.

Me sentí confusa… ¿Cómo exactamente debía de reaccionar?

Me había acosado— hasta cierto punto— y… bueno, en vez de tener miedo, me encontraba, feliz y completa, de importarle tanto como él a mí.

— ¿Te has enfadado?

Negué.

— Me siento… confundida, no sé como debería exactamente de reaccionar.

Acarició lentamente mi mejilla, su dulce frialdad, en contrate con mi torpe y humana calidez.

— Perdón— susurró Edward tras una pausa—. Te pido disculpas por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para olvidarte, para no crearte más daño del que te mereces; pero nuevamente, me encuentro yo aquí… contigo; como si fuéramos dos imanes con diferentes polos, atraídos de manera inevitable, con una fuerza tan intensa, que se burla de la ley de la gravedad, capaz de ridiculizarla, con tal de encontrar nuestro cuerpos unidos.

Besó mi mejilla lentamente, como si supiera como me sentí, y no me quisiera forzar a hablar, a evocar alguna palabra, hasta que tuviera todo amueblado en mi cabeza.

— Te amo— susurré lentamente; como si esa realidad, fuera la respuesta a todo— y me alegro, de que no tengas el autocontrol suficiente, para resistirte a nuestra unión. No me importa lo que seas, o el peligro que corra al estar a tu lado… Yo solo quiero tu compañía, y no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar.

Edward me miró serio.

— Espero que no se te olvide, que no únicamente tengo ansias de tu cuerpo.

Me miré seriamente, intentando mantener las pulsaciones normales.

— Confío en ti.

Edward gruñó como respuesta.

— No deberías de hacerlo, no soy humano Bella, nunca te olvides de eso.

Acaricié su cabello lentamente, sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban, y ronroneaba suavemente.

— Te quiero ¿De acuerdo? Eso es lo único que me vale en estos instantes.

Dicho esto, le besé, sintiendo, como el muro, que tan laboriosamente había construido, se derruía lentamente, bajo mis labios.

Sentí como sus manos, me tumbaban suavemente en la cama, para poco después, acariciar pacíficamente, mi figura.

Gemí en voz alta, cuando aprecié la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Mis manos, tocaron tímidamente sus hombros, haciendo un sinuoso camino hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

Poco a poco, nuestras caricias, se iban haciendo más descaradas y atrevidas, buscando satisfacernos mutuamente. Mis manos viajaron, debajo de su camisa, tocando sutilmente su gélida y lisa piel.

Suspiró.

Sus manos viajaron a mi camiseta, mirándome a los ojos, esperando mi aprobación.

Acaricié su cabello sin dudas o tapujos, quería seguir adelante.

En cuanto esa insignificante prenda fue despojada de mi cuerpo, sentí como sus curiosos dedos, perfilaban la recientemente piel expuesta, con abierta curiosidad.

Mis manos, se otorgaron el derecho de eliminar su camisa, lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba dejando expuesta.

Sonreí, al escucharle jadear dulcemente.

Su boca acarició mi garganta, deslizándose con suavidad, entre mis pechos, para besar mi vientre.

Temblé.

Sentí como sus manos, me despojaban de mis vaqueros, tocando la piel que iba dejando desprotegida, ante el escrutinio de sus ahora, oscurecidos ojos.

— Eres tan suave— musitó de manera cariñosa, haciendo un camino de besos hacia el interior de mis muslos.

Gemí, estremeciéndome alterada, cuando una ola de desconocido calor, me ahogó.

No sé que ocurrió; instantes después, ambos, nos encontrábamos desnudos. Me sentí avergonzada, su mirada era muy intensa sobre mí, pero no tenía la certeza, de poderle resultarle atractiva físicamente, a un ser, recién salido del cielo.

Pero entonces, besó cada parte oculta en cada halo de mí; adorándome como a una diosa griega, algo, a lo que jamás, seré capaz de aspirar.

Yo me empapé de él, sintiendo como los olores y sabores de nuestros cuerpos, se entrelazaban, sellando la alianza entre dos almas.

Ambos supimos cuando estábamos preparados, pero cuando le sentí dentro, aprendí el significado de que "amar, significa dolor".

No me importó en lo más mínimo, me tragué mis lágrimas, impidiendo que se detuviera, iba a estar con el, aún así, me desgarrara por dentro.

Edward, leyó mi mente, y se espero a que me amoldara a él, siendo un completo caballero, incluso en estos instantes; tragándose al monstruo inexistente de su interior.

Pero entonces, el dolor, se aplacó lentamente, no eliminado de manera completa, pero si dando paso a una desconocida calidez, que me embargaba paulatinamente, informándome de que algo, iba a pasar.

Mi corazón, empezó a bombear a tal velocidad, que pensé que saldría despedido de mi pecho, mientras, que sentí, como ese algo, se transformaba en la sensación más maravillosa, que jamás hubiera experimentado en mi vida.

Cansada, bajé de mi nube personal, dejando que mis fosas nasales aspiraran el fragante olor de Edward sobre mi piel, sintiendo sus gélidas manos, ahora tibias, por el calor transmitido de mi cuerpo.

Sonreí, agotada; este, sencillamente, era el mejor momento de toda mi corta e insulsa existencia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Antes de que se me olvide, decir gracias a aquella persona sin usuario, que me avisó que en el cap anterior habían desaparecido las barras de diálogo.. ¡¡Magia!! Creo que fue eso, porque yo las puse, al escribí el fic.**

**Esto me pasa, por poner ahora guión largo U.U.**

**Lamento a los que se han hecho ilusiones con el tema lemon, si esperabais algo apoteósico, o mas… ¿Hot? Yo no soy la autora apropiada, como habréis apreciado, esas escenas no son lo mío.**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, el minicomic.**

**Mar(II)etta: (haciendo zapping a las 4 de la mañana) Me aburro.**

**Víctor: pues cómprate un burro.**

**Mar(II)etta: no tengo dinero ¿Me lo regalas para navidades?**

**Víctor: Vale.**

**Mar(II)etta: (deteniéndose abruptamente en un canal en el que ponían una película de cine para adultos) ¡Ala! ¿De verdad se puede hacer eso?**

**Víctor: ¡¡Madre mía! Viste el tamaño de esa…**

**Mar(II)etta: (Doblando su cabeza) ¿Qué és…? ¡¡Ah!!**

**Pablo: yo eso el otro día lo hice con Amparo.**

**Amparo: no es verdad… un momento… ¿Eras tú el vengador enmascarado?**

**Pablo: si, ¿No lo sabías?**

**Mar(II)etta: (confusa) ¿Eing?**

**Víctor: nuestro amigo Pablo, como ahora se siente muuy solo, trabaja en un boys.**

**Sorry, minicomic horrible, lo sé, pero, ando cansada y falta de inspiración.**

**Bueno os pasáis por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi ****foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

**¡Ah! Y AL PRIMER REVIEW QUE RECIBA, LE DEDICO EL PRÓSXIMO CAP**

**¡¡GO!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡¡Hooolaa!! Aquí esta chiflada actualizando; me dio por echar un ojo a los reviews, y comparándolos con mi fic de marginada… WoW!! Dios… ¿Nunca os he dicho que os adoro, y os amo? xD, sobre todo a **Giuly**, que és a quien va dedicado esta capítulo, pos ser el más rápido en dejar un review.**

**¡Desde aquí te mando un beso **Giuly**! Y también te deseo, todo lo mejor que se le puede desear a alguien xD.**

**¡¡Te quiero!!**

**Y… bueno, ya que estáis, os pasáis por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 17: FAMILIA CULLEN PARTE I

Me encontraba completamente absorta, observando lo perfectos que quedaban nuestros cuerpos; amoldándonos el uno con el otro, como si dos partes de un mismo puzzle se trataran.

Suspiré feliz, en cuanto sentí como sus manos, acariciaban mi cabello, con tanta delicadeza, que estuve segura que se le pasó por su cabeza, el hecho de que yo, me pueda romper.

Perezosamente, me incorporé, tapándome con las sábanas.

— ¿Por qué te cubres?— inquirió Edward mirándome confundido.

Me sonrojé.

— No quiero que veas mis partes menos… ¿Deseables?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, sin restricción ninguna.

El calor de mis mejillas aumentó.

— Pues ahora mismo yo no veo ninguna de esas partes que tú me describes— afirmó sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

Tragué.

— Será que necesitas un buen oculista— tomé las sábanas.

Edward las estiró, y de un instante, a otro, se encontraba sobre mí, con su rostro, peligrosamente cerca del mío.

— Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, eres absolutamente perfecta.

Acaricié su cabello, dejándome llevar por la hipnótica música de sus palabras, pero justo en ese instante, mi estómago gruñó.

— Tienes hambre— afirmó mi ángel tremendamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Solo un poco— no podía negar la verdad de las mismas, sobre todo cuando mi estómago había gruñido de esa manera; estoy segura de que mis vecinos, también lo oyeron.

Se incorporó, y vistió con velocidad, completamente divertido, al observar, como me peleaba con los broches de mi sujetador.

— Trae… yo te ayudo— afirmó en tono risueño, al observar el sonrojo de mis mejillas, nuevamente.

Asentí, tensándome cuando una ola de corrientes eléctricas me envolvió, una vez su piel hiciera contacto con la mía.

Una vez, estuvo abrochado, sus ágiles dedos, resiguieron suavemente el fino trazado de mi columna.

—Uhm…— me susurró al oído; su aliento me embobó, impidiéndome pensar coherentemente—. Me encanta tu piel.

Temblé.

— Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina— susurré suavemente cuando sentí que su nariz, se deslizaba juguetonamente por mi garganta.

— ¿Estás segura?— inquirió, sus labios rozaron mis hombros, provocándome escalofríos.

— Si— logré decir tras una pausa.

Sus gélidas manos hicieron estremecedores círculos a través de mi ombligo.

Abrí mis labios en busca de aire.

— Había pensado— empezó, presionando con suavidad sus cuerpo junto al mío, permitiendo que mi espalda, se deleitara con la firmeza de su figura— que quizá querrías ir con mi familia… No sé, te echan de menos.

A penas era consciente de sus palabras; sabía que me quería obligar a hacer algo que no quería pero, mi voluntad, hacía ha tiempo que abandonó mi cuerpo.

Sentí como uno de sus hábiles dedos repasaba la línea que dejaba al descubierto mi sostén.

Gemí.

— ¿Te parece que nos vayamos a desayunar a mi casa?

Acercó su rostro, peligrosamente hacia el mío.

— Ajá…— asentí embotada.

Sonrió de manera radiante.

Gruñí, al recuperar mi voluntad.

— Estúpido vampiro manipulador— afirmé acabándome de vestir.

— Adorable humana hormonal— afirmó sacándome la lengua.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Muajajaja!!**

**Holas, aquí una servidor actualizando fic ^^**

**¡¡Os quiero!!**

**Mar(II)etta: Hola.**

**Giuly: Hola.**

**Mar(II)etta: ¿Quién eres?**

**Giuly: Giuly**

**Mar(II)etta: (confundida) ams… Vale ¿Y qué haces aquí?**

**Giuly: Me dedicaste este capítulo.**

**Mar(II)etta: ¡¡Ah!! Es verdad… ¿Y cómo te trata la vida?**

**Giuly: Mal… tu mochila Amparo, me acaba de proponer matrimonio.**

**Pablo: (gritando desesperadamente) ¡¡No Amparo!! ¡¡ Cásate conmigo!! Yo sí, te amo.**

**Pasaos por mis blogs; **http: // marietta-escritos. blogspot. com **y **http: // maria93vlc. blogspot. com **y mi foro **http: // opinaconosotros. foroactivo. net **(todo sin espacios).**

**Y YA SABÉIS, AL PRIMER REVIEW DEDICO CAP, Y OBVIO, SALE EN MI MINOCOMIC xD.**

**¡¡Go!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí Mar(II)etta actualizando; no sé si lo sabéis, pero este cap va dedicado a: **Dark Cullen, **por haber sido tan rápida al dejar el review xD; te lo mereces todo.**

**Ams… aquí va mi amenaza, he llegado a los 400 reviews, y estoy o_O, pero eso no significa que tenga que dejar de recibirlos ¬¬.**

**La cosa viene clara HASTA QUE NO RECIBA DE 20 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO, si me los mandáis, actualizaré el viernes (que como no tengo Internet entresemana, es lo más pronto que puedo).**

**Ah, y gracias a Anita, guapa; ¡¡Eres la mejor!! No sé que haría sin tus ideas xD.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CAPITULO 18: FAMILIA CULLEN PARTE II

La casa de mis "padres" y "hermanos", era la misma en la que vivíamos con anterioridad; me parecía mentira observarla resurgir de los helechos, era como retroceder en el tiempo.

—Llegamos— anunció Edward feliz.

Asentí, intentando mantener mi pulso controlado.

Me miró rodando los ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué narices te encuentras tan nerviosa? Es tu familia; la de siempre.

Bajé mi cabeza.

— Ya… pero… ¿Y si no me han perdonado, o… me odian? ¿Y si ya no me consideran su hija o hermana?

Edward me miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción en mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son tus padres y hermanos; te quieren casi tanto como lo hago yo.

No le contesté, temiendo soltar alguna frase improcedente.

Tomó mi mano, ayudándome a salir del coche.

Suspiré, dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi pasado.

El imponente jardín continuaba siendo igual de espeso y denso, a como yo recordaba, y la estructura del edificio, seguía siendo tan subreal, que parecía sacada de otra época.

Nada más llegamos al porche, le puerta se abrió.

En ella se encontraba una eufórica Alice, que se lanzó encima mía, nada más verme; caímos al suelo estrepitosamente.

Sonreí con más confianza, acariciando su rebelde cabello azabache; ya sabía que ella y Emmett me aceptaban en su totalidad.

— ¡¡Hermanita!!— gritó Alice feliz—. Me alegro de que vuelvas a casa.

Tragué.

Emmett, me levantó del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en el aire, como cuando me lo hacía de pequeña.

Sus grabes carcajadas retumbaron en toda la casa.

En cuanto me dejó en el suelo, clavé mi mirada en el rostro feliz de Edward, hoy se encontraba más optimista de lo normal.

Me volteé, para encontrarme con el resto de integrantes de la familia Cullen.

Esme me sonrió; no de una manera rencorosa, sino feliz, optimista de volverme a ver.

Le di dos besos de manera tímida.

— No hace falta que nos tengas tan poca confianza; antes éramos familia ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí, atisbando el tono de añoranza que impregnaba su voz.

Me acarició el pelo con suavidad.

Carlisle, me evaluó; como si intentara cerciorarse de si mis padres me habían criado como era debido; preocupándose por mí.

— Papá— esa palabra se escapó de mis labios, sin tan siquiera pretenderlo.

Todos los Cullen me miraron, me sonrojé, mientras mis pulsaciones aumentaban, pero cuando intenté despegar mis labios para disculparme, sentí el gélido cuerpo de mi padre, abrazándome.

— Hija, supieras lo que te echamos de menos— supe por su voz, que habría llorado si pudiera.

—Nos alegra que nos veas de ese modo— intervino Jasper desde mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté.

—Perdón hermanita; aún no me he acostumbrado a manejarme a la velocidad humana.

Sonreí, viendo como no respiraba; falta de autocontrol, me explicó Edward anoche, al igual de los dones de algunos de mis familiares; como leer la mente, ver el futuro, o manejar las emociones…

—Relájate— me susurró Jasper al oído.

Mis músculos, reposaron, al sentir una suave ola de tranquilidad envolviéndome.

Rosalie no apareció, supe que aún no me había perdonado después de todo lo ocurrido.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, manteniendo una conversación amena, sin prejuicios; me resultaba imposible pensar, que con ellos me encontrara más a gusto que con mi propia familia.

Instantes después, mis curiosos ojos se deslizaron por toda la casa; se encontraba exactamente igual a como la dejé.

— ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara la casa? — inquirió Edward.

— Perro si está igual— objeté.

Edward me miró, de manera adorable.

—De acuerdo— accedí.

Hicimos el tour por todo el caserón, en el que antes vivía, hasta que mis ojos, se detuvieron en su piano de cola.

— ¿Me tocarías algo? — inquirí ilusionada.

Asintió de manera adorable, acariciando mi mejilla.

Tomó mi mano, y me sentó en la banqueta a su lado.

Sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron sobre las pulcras teclas, formando una entretramada melodía.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la inigualable vibración sonora de su música.

— ¿Te gusta? — me preguntó suavemente.

Asentí.

— Tú, la inspiraste; cada noche que te veía en tu casa, cada suspiro que emanaban tus labios, forman en su conjunto la inmensa unión de esta sinfonía, llena de magia, amor, y sentimientos.

Abrí los ojos estupefacta; antes de unir mis labios con los suyos; era lo más bonito, que jamás alguien hubiera hecho por mi.

Sentí sus manos enterradas en mis cabellos, arrancándome jadeos y suspiros; presioné mi cuerpo ansiosa hacia el suyo; pero mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, y de repente, todo, expiró.

— Edward, Bella, tenemos que irnos, Alice ha tenido una visión; James nos ha localizado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**20 REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO.**

**Sé que el cap está fatal; mi excusa, falta de tiempo, exámenes u.u**

**Y… bueno, ahora una nueva entrega del minicomic.**

**Mar(II)etta: (mirando la boda) Qué bonito.**

**Giuly: (vestido de novia) ¡¡NOOO!! No quiero casarme con tu mochila.**

**Dark Cullen: (con la sotana puesta) yo haré de cura.**

**Mar(II)etta: ¡¡Genial!!**

**Anita: ¡¡NOO!!**

**Mar(II)etta: (confusa) ¿A qué ha venido ese grito, Anita?**

**Anita: me quiero casar yo con Amparo.**

**Giuly: vale, te la regalo.**

**Amparo: no.**

**Pablo: (con tono sexy) Giuly… ¿Te casarás conmigo?**

**Giuly: (dudosa) vaaale, pero solo porque me caes bien.**

**Anita: Amparo, as perdido al novio ¿Te casarás conmigo?**

**Amparo: ¡¡No!! Me quiero casar con Mar(II)etta.**

**Mar(II)etta: (asustada) nunca.**

**Dark Cullen: ¡¡Yo me quiero casar con Anita!!**

**Anita: (feliz) ¡Vale! Ya tengo novio.**

**Ams… a los integrantes del minicomic; el asesinato es ilegal, así que no me matéis… hacéis una bonita pareja todos : Giuly/Pablo, Anita/Dark Cullen.**

**Ah, y Giuly, no te preocupes, sabia que eras una mujer (la culpa es de Amparo, que és muy enamoradiza xD)**

**El 1º REVIEW SALE EN EL MINICOMIC (vuestro usuario estará en mi poder muajaja xD).**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡¡Hola!! Wiii, aquí tenéis el cap, lo prometido es deuda; GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS.**

**Ah, y una cosita más; ha habido otro review anónimo, faltando el respeto, AVISO que si esto continua así, ACABARÉ VIÉNDOME OBLIGADA A BLOQUEAR LOS REVIEWS SIN USUARIO, cosa que no me parece justa, porque opino que todos tenéis voz y voto, pero claro, con respeto.**

**Ah, y por último avisar de que he puesto 1 ENCUESTA en mi profile a donde os pregunta**_, que fic queréis que continué, cuando acabe este; agradecería que votarais._

_**Este cap, va dedicado a Anita; te quiero guapa.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

CAPITULO 19: LA HUIDA

— Edward, Bella, tenemos que irnos, Alice ha tenido una visión; James nos ha localizado.

Esas palabras actuaron como si me hubieran tirado una palangana de agua encima.

Me separé de Edward, sintiendo como se tensaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — inquirí exasperada.

Miré a todos los Cullen, que misteriosamente ya se encontraban en la sala.

— De momento esperar— indicó Alice— aún no tiene claro como va a actuar.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá, de manera relajara como si intentara apreciar la situación de forma objetiva; algo imposible para mí.

— ¿C-Cómo lo supo?— inquirió Edward— en su mente no había… nada, y… Todo es tan confuso.

Bajó la mirada intentando despejar su cabeza.

— No fuimos cuidadosos, es un rastreador ¿Recuerdas? Encontró nuestra posición en Phoenix, y luego dedujo que volveríamos aquí, por Bella; sabe que nos importa, y que este lugar nos trae recuerdos de ella. Últimamente no ha llovido, por lo que nuestro olor se encuentra definido.

Tragué; mi corazón parecía un tambor.

— Y… ¿Qué quiere?

Alice me miró de manera seria; me sobresalté, su expresión no le pegaba, era extraña viniendo de una persona tan cantarina y optimista como ella.

Emmett se encontraba igual, mientras que Jasper intentaba pobremente calmar la situación con su don.

— En cuanto defina sus planes, y lo tenga claro decidiremos que hacer— aseveró Alice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El camino de vuelta hacia mi casa fue silencioso e incómodo.

Tenía miedo de hablar, no, tenía miedo a lo que decía.

Entré a mi casa seguida por Edward.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y… Nada, no hicimos nada, durante mucho tiempo, estuvimos ausentes, observando la gastada pared del comedor.

Finalmente, me exasperé.

— ¿No vas a decir algo? — murmuré en tono contenido.

Me miró.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

Suspiré.

— Algo que aplaque este insoportable silencio.

— No puedo decir nada que te relaje.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya.

— Me siento culpable de todo lo ocurrido, si te hubiera olvidado, y… bueno, no hubiéramos tenido ese accidente nada de esto habría ocurrido. Además, yo fui el que insistí en coger ese vuelo, porqué tenía ganas de verte y de hablar contigo.

Me acerqué a él, tomando su mano.

— No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada; las cosas ocurren, porque deben de ocurrir, nosotros solo somos unos simples marineros, al merced del capitán del un barco tripulado por el destino.

Sonrió, sin que la felicidad le llegara a los ojos.

— Nos queremos, y seguro que nuestro amor será capaz de burlar a la muerte, de algún modo u otro, todo se arreglará; Dios solo nos está poniendo a prueba — aseveré decidida.

— No existe ningún Dios para un monstruo.

Le miré irritada.

— ¡¡Para de culparte!!— le ordené—. El único pecado que cometiste es amarme tanto como yo a ti; eres el mejor regalo que jamás alguien me haya podido otorgar; por eso te amo, y no me arrepiento de todas las consecuencias que pueda conllevar ese acto.

Sus ojos brillaron.

— Yo también te amo; com una fuerza, que se burla de lo efímero de la vida o el tiempo pasado; mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo, por ti, sería capaz de entregar el alma que no tengo al mismísimo diablo, con tal de conseguir arrancarte una de esas sonrisas capaces de cortar mi aliento inexistente, o de atracarme algún placentero suspiro… Porque tan solo una mirada tuya, hace que mi muerto corazón palpite de nuevo.

Al escuchar sus hermosas palabras, no pude evitar que de mis ojos emanaran lágrimas.

— Eso es precioso; y estate tranquilo, que estoy completamente segura de que tú, si que tienes alma; pues sería un pecado que a alguien como tú no se la otorgaran. Y si se diera el caso contrario, no te preocupes, porque yo, te entregaría un pedacito de la mía.

Me abrazó, suavemente; haciendo estremecedores círculos en mi espalda.

— Todo terminará bien— afirmé cansada.

Edward no me contestó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Demasiado romántico ¿Verdad?**

**Creo que me pasé xD. **

**El desenlace del fic ya se acerca… T_T.**

**Os recuerdo el tema de la encuesta ENCUESTA de mi profile a donde os pregunta**_, que fic queréis que continué, cuando acabe este; agradecería que votarais._

**Y ahora el minicomic.**

**Mar(II)etta: ¿A dónde están Giuly y Pablo?**

**Victor: (rodando los ojos) de luna de miel.**

**Mar(II)etta: Okay.**

**Anita: ¡¡Hola!!**

**Mar(II)etta: (mirando sui cartera) ¡¡Me faltan 100 euros!!**

**Anita: (disimulando) Que raro.**

**Mar(II)etta: (acusadora) ¡Has sido tú!**

**Anita: ¡¡No!!**

**Mar(II)etta: ¡¡Me debes 100 euros choriza!!**

**Anita: ¡Qué no!**

**Victor: (robándole la cartera a Anita) aquí están.**

**Mar(II)etta: (risa malvada) he avisado a la policía.**

**Policia: ¡¡A la cárcel!!**

**Mar(II)etta y Victor : mujajaja.**

**Dark Cullen: ¡¡NOOO!! Cariño yo te salvaré.**

**Menuda cara tiene Anita, mira que robarme 100 euros ¬¬.**

**xD**

**Bueno, hace poco me di cuenta que la gente de México me lee más que España, por eso desde aquí, quería enviar un besazo inmenso a los de allí, y todo mi apoyo, en lo que conlleva al nuevo virus de la gripe porcina; conozco a gente de allí, y sé que lo están pasando mal.**

**¡Os quiero!**

**Mar(II)etta***

**PD: acordaos del tema de la encuesta.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola churris! (aiss… parezco mi madre cuando hace la pelota a mi padrastro ¬¬… en fin).**

**Solo deciros, que he creado nuevo fic, si que me haríais un favor al leerlo y dejar un review, que tengo poquitos:**

Tan solo una más: 

Edward puede leerle la mente a Bella, y esta, tampoco es su cantante ¿Su relación funcionará siendo ella una más?

**Twilight - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 903 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 5-10-09 - Published: 5-9-09 - Edward & Bella**

LINK: http :// www. fanfiction. net /s/5050444/1/ Tan_solo_una_mas (obvio, sin espacios).

**Seréis bienvenidos, si os atrevéis a entrar.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 20: LA LLAMADA

Me desperté somnolienta en mi cama; oí a Charlie en la cocina, estaba haciendo la cena, ya había llegado de trabajar.

Suspiré mirando el reloj digital de mi mesita; las 8:30 pm.

Me incorporé pesadamente; pero entonces, sentí una ráfaga de aire a mi espalda.

Me sobresalté.

— ¿E-Edward?— pregunté al aire, sintiéndome idiota.

Nadie me contestó.

La oscuridad de mi habitación era tan espesa, que apenas apreciaba las siluetas grisáceas de los muebles de mi cuarto.

Algo gélido acarició mi garganta.

— ¡Ahhh!— parte de aquel grito, se quedó encartonado en mi garganta; casi no tenía saliva.

Escuché una tintineante risa a mis espaldas; me giré.

No había nadie.

— ¿¡QUIÉN ES!?— intenté que mi tono se mantuviera firme; fracasé estrepitosamente.

— Bella— me llamó una voz a mis espaldas.

No me moví.

— Eee… ¿Quién eres?— volví a insistir.

—James— cantó el desconocido.

Me giré.

Su majestuosidad me imponía más de lo que me gustaría admitir, quise hablar, pero me atraganté con mis propias palabras. Un sudor gélido recorrió mi nuca y sienes, al mismo tiempo que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

— Y… ¿Qué quieres?— mi voz fue a penas un susurro, pero estuve completamente segura de que lo escuchó.

— A ti.

Tuve el impulso de gritar, pero me detuve, Charlie se encontraba a bajo, y si se enterara podría salir herido.

James se percató de eso, y añadió.

— Eres demasiado valiente y altruista para ser una humana.

Tragué.

— ¿A qué has venido?— insistí.

Inspiró profundamente, captando mi olor.

Se sentó en mi colchón.

— Verás…— empezó—, llevo tiempo siguiendo tu rastro, como años diría yo, esperando a que maduraras como el buen vino, para así poder degustarte mejor— sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. Provoqué el accidente de avión, porque simplemente cometí un error; pensaba que te encontrabas dentro, Lauren se equivocó— frunció su marmóreo ceño—; si transformé a los Cullen, fue porque supe que tu o ellos tarde o temprano os reencontraríais; erais tan tiernos todos felices.

Mordí mi labio, al percatarme de su sonrisa macabra.

— Perdí tu rastro el día del accidente, y… bueno, tú acudiste a la boca del lobo al regresar a Forks; los Cullen, creyeron darme esquinazo, pero se equivocaron.

Se acercó a mí. Retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared.

— Y ahora tú, te irás conmigo.

Gemí aterrada.

— ¿A dónde?

— A un lugar más intimo; quiero disfrutar de mi cena, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, con tu padre abajo, pues… haré el esfuerzo, aunque no te aconsejo que chilles demasiado, nos puede escuchar, y no me gustaría que hubiera testigos.

Miré hacia todos los lados, buscando inútilmente alguna vía de escape.

Me tomó en volandas como si tuviera cinco años, mientras que yo, con la esperanza de que Edward me encontrara apreté durante unos instantes el marco de mi ventana con las manos, para que así detectara mi olor y fuera en mi busca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Nos acercamos al desenlace xD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, ya solo quedan como 3 y el epílogo ¿Ok? Sé que esta muy soso, pero ando sin tiempo, mañana tengo examen de biología u.u.**

**Bueno, os recuerdo mi nuevo fic:**

Tan solo una más: 

Edward puede leerle la mente a Bella, y esta, tampoco es su cantante ¿Su relación funcionará siendo ella una más?

**Twilight - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 903 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 5-10-09 - Published: 5-9-09 - Edward & Bella**

LINK: http :// www. fanfiction. net /s/5050444/1/ Tan_solo_una_mas (obvio, sin espacios).

**Ah, y la** ENCUESTA** (mencionada en el cap anterior), por el momento va ganado** CENIZA.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡¡Wiiiii!!**

**¿Cómo estáis mis queridos lectores? (siempre tuve la ilusión de decir esa frase xD)**

**Bueno… solo queda 1 cap, y el epílogo; ¿Se hizo corto verdad?**

**Por eso os recuerdo el tema de la ENCESTA mencionado en caps anteriores ¿Ok?**

**¡Os amo!**

**Snif… y deseadme suerte que estoy malita T_T**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPITULO 21: EL RESCATE

No sé, cuando fue, pero el caso es que perdí la conciencia, por el mareo producido al ir corriendo con James.

Algo frío me abofeteó.

—¡¡Despierte humana!!— berreó James con una cámara de video.

Gemí, intentando incorporarme.

En cuanto estuve de pie, me tomó por mi garganta.

—¡¡Ahh!!— grité con un profundo estruendo.

Jame rió, enfocando mi cara con su cámara.

— ¿A qué esperas para suplicarme clemencia?— inquirió feroz—, podría darte muerte de una manera más humana.

Furiosa, clavé mi vista en su sonrisa burlona y feroz, le escupí en señal de asco.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira, antes de lanzarme a través de la sala rodeada de espejos.

Mi piel quemó, como consecuencia del roce del suelo.

Intenté incorporarme patéticamente, no pude.

—Tu, una simple humana ¿Cómo osas desafiarme? Deberías implorarme clemencia.

Sentí el zoom de la cámara sobre mí.

Se estaba burlando de mis pobres intentos de salir con vida.

— Los Cullen y tú, pensasteis en reíros de mí; ahora tendrán un bonito recuerdo de lo que pasa cuando se juega conmigo— afirmó haciendo referencia a su vídeo.

Nuevamente, intenté levantarme, pero él le pegó una patada a mis pies temblorosos; caí de bruces besando el suelo.

Para cuando me pude dar cuenta me encontraba rodeada de sangre, con la mirada oscura y lujuriosa de James sobre mis heridas.

—Voy a morir— afirmé de una manera casi inaudible.

James rió.

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

No tuve tiempo de contestar, ocurrió tan rápido que mis mortales ojos no fueron capaces de distinguirlo con claridad.

Cómo un rayo, apareció una corriente de aire, la cámara de James salió despedida al igual que él.

Era Edward; pude distinguirle cuando se detuvo en un borrón, al haber acorralado a mi captor.

No me di cuenta de más, cansada, catatónica, confusa…

La inmensidad de ese mar de emociones me ahogó, consiguiendo de manera inevitable, que todo se volviera negro.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

—Bella— escuché que me llamaba una voz melodiosa al oído.

Hice un sonido de protesta inentendible, si esto era un sueño, no me quería despertar.

— Bella— cantó de nuevo.

Parpadeé molesta, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

Mis pulsaciones aumentaron, en cuanto me topé con una mirada oscura.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, no importaba que no fueran esmeraldas.

—Estás sediento— afirmé somnolienta.

— Y tú cansada— acarició mi cabello, probablemente la única parte de mi cuerpo que no dolía.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué pasó?— quise saber haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido con James.

Su mirada se oscureció más si cabía aún.

— Le maté, no merecía vivir después de lo que nos hizo, por fortuna fuiste lista, y dejaste tu olor en la venta, de ahí conseguimos las pistas suficientes para encontrarte.

Mi mirada se detuvo en una nota que llevaba en su mano.

— ¿Qué es eso?— quise saber curiosa.

Su boca se cerró de manera audible.

—La nota de aviso de secuestro; se estaba burlando de nosotros.

Me la tendió aborrecido.

_Como habéis visto__, NADIE__ es rival para mí._

_Para cuado os hayáis leído esto vuestra humana se encontrará desangrada._

_Jamás subestiméis a un rastreador._

_Esperemos que la chica haya sido buena, y viaje feliz con los mángelitos._

_James_

Edward me miró a los ojos, casi con pánico.

— ¡Creí haberte perdido!— me abrazó de manera intensa, pero cuidadosa; en el estado en el que me encontraba no era para menos.

Estuve segura de que lloraría si hubiera podido.

— Te amo— le susurré plácidamente—, y nuestro amor, jamás se rompería por un vampiro sádico como James.

Acarició mi cabello, antes de unir, súbitamente sus labios con los míos; como si eso fuera la mejor respuesta, y en parte, tenía razón.

Sentí su frialdad, en contraste con mi calor.

Me estremecí, queriendo más.

—Para Bella— me ordenó mi ángel riendo—, tendremos tiempo para eso, cuando te den el alta, ahora mismo no te encuentras en condiciones para hacer esfuerzos.

Miré su sonrisa arrogante.

—Fanfarrón— afirmé enterrando mi cabeza en su cabello.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Tan solo queda el epílogo ¿Qué penita verdad?**

**Me gustaría terminar el fic con 500 REVIEWS haber si entre todos lo conseguimos ¿Ok?**

**La verdad, me haría mucha ilusión.**

**¡Sois los mejores! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Antes que nada, solo deciros una cosa.**

**GRACIAS, y va en serio, no sé que haría sin vosotros y esta magnifica web. Porque cuando me hice usuario pensé que a nadie le interesaría lo que escribo, ya que no es nada del otro mundo.**

**OS QUIERO, porque cada review que me habéis enviado, para mí, ha sido el mejor regalo en todos estos días, y ni os imagináis la alegre que siento al percatarme de que esta siempre adolescente, con tres o cuatro vocablos escritos sea capaz de arrancar lágrimas y sonrisas.**

**LO SOIS TODO, Y QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIÉRAIS, valoro demasiado vuestro apoyo.**

**No sé que haría sin vosotros; si me despojaran de vuestro apoyo, y cariño.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

EPÍLOGO

Observé a Edward mirándome con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí; rememorando por todo lo que hemos pasado, y lo que nos queda aún por superar.

—Te amo— le susurré al oído.

—Te adoro— me contestó el acariciando mi cabello.

"Siempre estaremos juntos".

Con ese pensamiento optimista, uní sus labios con los míos, dejándome llevar por la magia del momento.

Sentí el contacto de su gélido cuerpo junto al mío, me estremecí de placer, acercándolo a mí para profundizar el contacto.

Cuando nos separamos para que yo pudiera coger el aliento, musité:

—Quiero que me transformes.

Edward me miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Hablo enserio— afirmé segura—. Te quiero, no habrá nada que me hagas más feliz que pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado.

Sonrió.

—Tienes un modo de ver mi mundo demasiado romántico.

Le miré escéptica.

—No creo que sea así— rebatí—, alguien es feliz, cuando se encuentra con la persona que ama.

Acarició mis mejillas.

—Algún día formarás parte de nuestra familia.

Le miré.

— ¿Algún día?— inquirí escéptica.

Asintió.

—Eso no me sirve— afirmé perspicaz—, quiero un fecha límite.

Parpadeó sorprendido.

—El día que te cases conmigo.

Tragué.

— ¿Eso es un broma verdad?  
Me miró con una chispa de humor centelleando en su rostro.

— ¿Broma? En mi vida había hablado más enserio.

Fulminé con la mirada a su hermoso rostro, dándome cuenta de que por fin cobraba sentido ese dicho de "todo aquello que merece la pena, conlleva a un sacrificio poco grato".

—Bien… ¿Para cuando la boda?

Sonrió.

—Mañana ¡Vamos a las vegas!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Snif…**

**Este es el último cap, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyendo esto al menos la mitad que yo escribiéndolo.**

**Os amo, y lo sabeis.**

**Ah, y tenéis de fecha límite para votar en la encuesta hasta el viernes de la semana que viene VOTAD, por el momento va ganando CENIZA.**

**De verdad, gracias por leerme, y sinceramente, espero veros por mis otros fics (que haya acabado este, no significa que no continué con otros xD).**


End file.
